The Legend of Zelda: The New Heroes
by Erik Dragmire
Summary: Historia conjunta creada en sagesofhyrule.foroportal.es. Han pasado 18 años desde aquel día en que el Héroe del Tiempo vencio a Ganon en aquella legendaria batalla. Una sombra se acerca. Seis héroes tendrán qué iniciar una misión para salvar Hyrule.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

_Por Caballero Verde_

18 años después de que Ganondorf fuese encerrado por los siete sabios de Hyrule y por el Héroe del Tiempo, Hyrule sigue en reconstrucción. Sin embargo, su poder militar aún no se había recuperado completamente, y los siervos que quedaban de Ganondorf no se rendían fácilmente, sobre todo después de enterarse de la caída de su señor y de la desaparición del Héroe del Tiempo. La bella Princesa del Reino y futura reina, Zelda, convocó una reunión de emergencia donde asistieron los siete legendarios sabios de Hyrule y el general Sarn, junto con algunos de sus oficiales:

-Princesa, la situación de Hyrule es delicada-dijo Sarn mostrando un mapa del reino- Por el día grandes grupos de goblins patrullan por las llanuras, destruyendo nuestras comunicaciones con el resto de Hyrule. Por la noche, stalfos junto con lobos patrullan esperando encontrar a una pobre víctima. Yo propongo un ataque frontal hacia los goblins e intentar destruirles

-¿Desde cuándo los hylians somos tan insensatos como para lanzarnos al abismo?-dijo Rauru- No, mientras yo este vivo no permitiré que los hylians hagáis tal estupidez

-¿Y que proponéis, maese Rauru?-dijo Sarn- Vuestra sabiduría es profunda, pero que os creeis¿uno de los sabios que encerraron al maldito?

Sarn ni nadie de Hyrule sabía la verdadra identidad de los sabios. Para ellos, Rauru era un consejero, Saria una kokiri valiente, Darunia el líder de su raza, Ruto la princesa de su raza, Impa una de los pocos Sheikah que quedaban y fundadora de Kakariko, Nabooru líder de su raza y sacerdotisa del desierto y Zelda la princesa del reino. Rauru había aconsejado ocultar sus identidades de sabios elegidos, pues aún no estaban a salvo por lo que contaba el general Sarn:

-Puede que no sea uno de los sabios legendarios-dijo Rauru- pero al menos soy algo más cercano a ellos que tu, general.

-Maldito consejero de...-dijo Sarn

-General Sarn, retiraos junto con vuestros oficiales-dijo Zelda sentada en el trono- Necesito hablar con ellos...a solas

-Esto es un insulto-dijo Sarn

-¿Piensas contradecir a la princesa, a tu soberana?-preguntó Impa

Sarn les echó una mirada a todos y se largo junto con sus oficiales. Al cerrar la puerta, Rauru se dirigió a Zelda:

-Ese general es demasiado nervioso-dijo Rauru- Pero ahora no es el tema

-La situación verdaderamente es delicada-dijo Zelda- ¿Cómo están los zoras, Ruto?

-Se han recuperado, pero fue largo el tiempo que permanecieron bajo el hielo-dijo Ruto- Solo los zoras más resistentes han podido reiniciar sus tareas habituales

-Es una lástima, los zoras son grandes guerreros-dijo Zelda- ¿Y como van el resto de razas?

-Los gorons estamos listos para entrar en acción-dijo Darunia- Pero ahora estamos en época de nacimientos de bebes-goron y no todos podemos ir a la guerra-goro

-Los kokiri solo podemos aportar nuestras plantas medicinales, solo estamos diez como guerreros-dijo Saria- Eso si, son valientes

-Los sheikah se están reproduciendo, no podemos arriesgarnos a extinguirnos-dijo Impa

-Las gerudos estamos listas para todo, pero algunas aún no aceptan que Ganondorf fue un mal líder-dijo Nabooru

-Nuestras esperanzas están con los hylians-dijo Rauru- Pero propongo una solución

-Rauru, por favor, no nos hagas esperar-dijo Nabooru

-Tranquila, os lo voy a contar-dijo Rauru- Por ahora, será mejor que enviemos mensajeros a todos las partes del reino, para comunicar que Hyrule está en peligro.

-Explícate-dijo Saria

-Lo que quiero decir es, que hagamos que todo el reino ayude en librarnos de esta pesadilla-dijo Rauru- Es hora de que los habitantes del reino cojan su arma y se defiendan. Por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Mientras tanto, me ocuparé personalmente de investigar sobre quién es el que lidera a la rebelión. Los goblins no atacan sin un líder poderoso

-¿Y si fuese Ganondorf?-dijo Ruto

Una gran sombra pasó por la ciudadela y por todo el reino:

-!!Ustr utar!!-gritó Rauru

De pronto, volvió la luz y el día siguió su curso:

-!!Ya sabéis que él aún sigue vivo, aunque este sellado!!-dijo Rauru

-Ruto, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre-dijo Zelda- Por favor, intentad no pronunciar su nombre, hasta nuestros súbditos temen pronunciarlo

-Si princesa-dijeron todos en unísono

-Oigan¿porque no pedir ayuda a Términa?-dijo Darunia

-Si apenas tenemos comunicación con el resto del reino¿cómo crees que vamos a tenerla con Términa?-dijo Impa- Darunia, a veces no se como las diosas te nombraron sabio

-De todas formas Términa sería muy valiosa para esta batalla-dijo Rauru- De momento, es imposible contactar con ella, pero no deberíamos desaprovechar cuando se nos presente una oportunidad

-

-Bien, haré que el general Sarn cumpla la orden que ha dicho Rauru-dijo Zelda- Podéis retiraos

Todos los sabios salieron y Zelda miró por la ventana, viendo el lugar dónde conoció...al chico del bosque:

-Link, de verdad, necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Zelda con voz triste

Así fue cómo Zelda ordeno al general Sarn cumplir con la orden. Ahora, varios seres Hyrule serían la clave del destino del reino...


	2. El Sheikah

Capitulo 1: El Sheikah

_Por Caballero Verde_

Entraban los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana de la casa del conocido Kerlov Kalahed. Lo primero que vió cuando se desperto fue el techo de su habitación, de paja. Vivía en una casa pequeña pero confortable para él. Se levantó y se puso su capa blanca como la nieve y le echó una mirada a su espada, que estaba encima de su mesa. Cuando tenía que ir a la ciudadela a ver a Impa o al rancho lon lon se la colocaba, pero en Kakariko podía estar seguro. Se sirvió un vaso de leche lon lon y unos huevos fritos, lo suficiente como para tener energía para todo el día. Salió de su casa y se encontró con el guarda que siempre estaba vigilando su casa para que Kerlov no se preocupase:

-Buenos días Yhan-dijo Kerlov- ¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

-Buenos días señor Kalahed-dijo el guarda- Como siempre, tranquila

-Le tengo dicho que puede irse a su casa tranquilo-dijo Kerlov- No quiero provocar molestias

-No son molestias, es un gran honor proteger su casa señor-dijo el guarda- Además, la señora Impa me ordenó rigurosamente que cumpliera con esta misión

-Bueno, como quiera-dijo Kerlov- Tome, sus 20 rupias de propina

-Señor, pero...

-Aceptelas si no quiere que estén en el suelo-dijo Kerlov- Nos vemos luego

-!Que tenga un buen día señor Kalahed!-dijo el guarda

El apellido Kalahed tal vez no era conocido en Hyrule, pero en Kakariko era muy popular. Kerlov era un hechicero muy conocido por su magia, así como su forma de ser de curandero. Kerlov saludaba a todo habitante que veía, mientras se dirigía al cementerio. Allí descansaban los sheikah caídos en la dictadura de el que intento hundir al mundo en las sombras...y aunque Kerlov descubrió que era en realidad un hylian, le debía a los sheikah(sobre todo a Impa) haber aprendido esa magia tan poderosa. Después, volvió a Kakariko y se dirigió a la torreta de vigilancia, para ver las hermosas vistas del pueblo. Vió las llanuras de Hyrule, grandes y hermosas, la ciudadela, el rancho lon lon y a la lejanía, veía un poco el desierto:

-Este reino es hermoso-pensó Kerlov- No permitiré que le pase algo malo a esta tierra ni a ninguna de las razas

De repente, vió una gran nube de polvo que provenía de la ciudadela. Soldados. Debían venir para dar un mensaje o noticia. Kerlov bajó de la torreta y se juntó con los dos kakarikianos que iban a recibirlos:

-En nombre del la princesa Zelda-dijo uno de los soldados- se pide a los habitantes de Hyrule, incluyendo a Kakariko, que ayuden en rechazar la rebelión goblin, ayudando así al reino

Se fueron enseguida, sin permitir que ni Kerlov ni sus acompañantes dijeran alguna palabra. Kerlov miro a sus acompañantes y miro hacia la montaña de la muerte:

-No nos queda más remedio-dijo Kerlov- No puedo permitir que quién este liderando a los goblins y a esas bestias malnacidas se salga con la suya

-Kerlov, Kakariko te necesita-dijo Mauro, el carpintero del pueblo- Ciertamente, ya hemos arreglado lo que él destruyo, pero tu eres el alma de este pueblo

-Mauro, tengo que hacerlo-dijo Kerlov- Iré en representación de Kakariko

-Esta bien Kerlov, se que te puedes cuidar solo, pero ten cuidado-dijo Mauro

-No te preocupes amigo-dijo Kerlov

Así fue como Kerlov se dirigió hacia su casa, entró en su habitación y cogió su espada y...algo más. Abrió el armario y cogió un libro, concretamente su diario, pues Kerlov estaba seguro de que podría anotar mucho sobre el reino, pues él no lo ha visto entero. Entró en la cocina, preparó algo de comida y de dinero y se fue de la casa:

-!Señor Kalahed, no vaya, por favor!-dijo el guarda

-¿Tu también Yhan?-dijo Kerlov

-Solo le digo que ha de tener cuidado-dijo el guarda

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme-dijo Kerlov

Bajó las escaleras y le echó un último vistazo a Kakariko, pero antes de irse se encontró con un amigo:

-Zanglus, no empieces tu también-dijo Kerlov

-No te voy a impedir que vayas-dijo Zanglus- Pero me temo que yo también saldré de este pueblo

-¿Compañeros de viajes, entonces?-dijo Kerlov

-No, pero estoy seguro de que nos veremos en más de una ocasión-dijo Zanglus desapareciendo

Zanglus llevaba un gorro picudo verde, pelo azul-oscuro, ojos azules, capa verde, túnica verde-amarilla, unas botas marrones, unos guantes del mismo color y una espada al cinto. Zanglus era, al igual que Kerlov, mitad sheikah, mitad hylian, pues ambos se criaron juntos y tienen un comportamiento entre ellos de hermanos. Cuando Kerlov fue a vivir a Kakariko, Zanglus fue también a entrenar. Después, Zanglus salía muy a menudo del pueblo, aunque nadie sabía a donde iba. Kerlov bajó las escaleras y delante de sus ojos se encontró con la gran llanura de Hyrule:

-Bien, necesito consejo-pensó Kerlov- No puedo ver ahora a Impa ni a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero si la leyenda es cierta, hay un ser mas sabio que ellos...el gran árbol deku

Así pues, Kerlov se encaminó hacia el sur: Al bosque kokiri


	3. El Gerudo

Capítulo 2: El Gerudo

_Por Erik Dragmire_

Una flecha pasó silbando por el aire y se estampó en el centro de una diana

-¡Le di! -se oyó una voz emocionada

Era un joven moreno, alto y pelirrojo, no rebasaría los 18 años de edad. A pesar de su juventud, tenía un cuerpo delgado en el que se notaban los músculos del torso, las piernas y los brazos. Su cara tenía gran atractivo físico, exhibiendo unos ojos negros y de mirada fría.

En esos momentos montaba un caballo negro de gran talla y sostenía en sus manos un arco. Se desplazó rápidamente hacia donde estaba una pelirroja mujer observando con cara seria.

-¡Mamá, le di justo en el blanco! -le dijo el joven a la mujer mientras desmontaba justo frente a ella.

La mujer lo miró fríamente, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

-Lo he visto, Regol. Cada vez mejoras tus habilidades con el arco más. ¿Ves? Te dije que con mucha práctica lo lograrías.

El joven, llamado Regol, miraba fijamente a su madre. No le asustaba su mirada fría como a casi todos los Gerudo. Él sabía que detrás de la fachada dura que Nabooru tenía, había un corazón enorme que amaba no sólo a su raza, sino a todo Hyrule y muy especialmente a él. Era la mejor guerrera del Valle Gerudo y habían rumores que decían que ella era tan poderosa que había logrado encerrar al Dictador Ganon. Pero no le gustaba hablar del pasado. ¿Cuantas veces había pasado horas intentando averiguar lo sucedido antes de que naciera? Pero nunca le había podido sacar ninguna información. De hecho, en todo el Valle no había nadie que hablara de lo que pasó 18 años atrás, y los más jóvenes sólo sabían que un monstruo llamado Ganondorf había destruído Hyrule.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria, mamá?

Nabooru miró tiernamente a la criatura que ella misma había criado. No podía decirle en realidad cómo había sido engendrado. Y menos podría decirle a los demás, puesto que estaría en peligro de muerte por venganza, no sólo de las Gerudo, sino también de todo aquel que viviera en Hyrule.

-Hay muchos problemas en el Castillo Real, hijo -le respondió Nabooru a Regol -. Pero no puedo dejar mucho tiempo a los Gerudo solos. Necesitan de una guía para reconstruir lo que Ganon destruyó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que sé qué hacer, mandar a un representante.

Regol la miró fijamente, intuyendo la respuesta de la pregunta que estaba a punto de dirigir a Nabooru.

-Y... ¿a quién mandarás?

La Gerudo tomó a su hijo de los hombros.

-Sólo hay una persona en la que confíe lo suficiente para mandarle algo tan importante como son las relaciones de los Gerudo con el Castillo. Prepara tus cosas, saldrás a Hyrule.

-¿Yo? -le preguntó entre emocionado y entristecido.

En parte le emocionaba la idea de que su madre confiara tanto en él como para encomendarle aquella misión, pero también le entristecía un poco saber que tendría que alejarse del Valle en donde había crecido. Pero aquella mision era importante.

Regol sacó el pecho y dijo:

-Madre, haré todo lo posible para que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

-Ya lo hago, hijo. Ya lo hago -Nabooru le sonreía tiernamente, pero agregó más -. Ve, pero incluso antes de ir al Castillo debes visitar al Gran Árbol Dekú. Es el único antiguo Sabio que queda y su consejo te será útil. Hyrule volverá a pasar por días oscuros, aunque veo una luz de esperanza al final del tunel negro.

-Haré lo que me dices, mamá.

En ese instante, el muchacho saltó a su caballo y se despidió de su madre, saliendo a cabalgar al instante. Su madre casi se rió de la insensatez de su hijo y le gritó que volviera en ese instante.

Regol apenas escuchó, pero dio la vuelta rápidamente y regresó a donde estaba su madre.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas a ir?

El joven se quedó pensando un momento, y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba el Árbol Dekú. Riendo, escuchó las indicaciones de su madre. No tardaría más de dos días en llegar al Bosque Kokiri con el veloz caballo que él mismo había criado.

-Cuando llegues allá -le dijo su madre como última indicación -, busca a Saria y dile que vienes de mi parte. De todos modos creo que te recordará. Y supongo que la recuerdas. Es esa niña de pelo verde que siempre tiene un hada con ella. Recuerda que siempre jugabas con ella en el Castillo cuando yo tenía reunión con la Princesa Zelda.

Habiendo aceptado ese último consejo, Regol partió inmediatamente en busca del Árbol Dekú. Nabooru miró su silueta perderse. Confiaba plenamente en él, pero sabía que Regol necesitaría desarrollar muchas habilidades antes de que empezara la Guerra contra los Goblins, pero la única manera de que las adquiriera era que tomara experiencia. En ese momento ella dejaba de ser su protectora y él se convertiría en un protector de Hyrule.

-Por favor, hijo -dijo en voz baja la Jefa de las Gerudo mientras contemplaba el lugar en el que había desaparecido la silueta de Regol -. Haz que me sienta orgullosa de tí.

Dicho esto una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por su mejilla...


	4. La Chica Kokiri

Cap 3: La chica kokiri.

_Por InuZelda_

Amanecía sobre el bosque kokiri. Todo estaba en silencio y los kokiris dormían … menos una kokiri. Ella miró al cielo con sus ojos azules . Su pelo era rosa, recogido en una coleta. Al igual que todos los kokiris, su ropa era verde y tenia un hada. Se encontraba entrenando con su espada y su hada tenia mucho sueño.  
- ¿ Por qué tienes que madrugar tanto para entrenar? Ni que te fueran a dar un premio de esgrima, Kifan-Dijo Cytla, que así se llamaba el hada.  
-Porque siento necesidad de mejorar en el arte de la espada. Presiento que pronto deberé de utilizar mis técnicas para algo.- Respondió la kokiri.  
-Tu y tus presentimientos- replicó el hada enfadada-Estoy harta.  
-Dime,¿ acaso me he equivocado alguna vez con mis presentimientos?-Dijo Kifan.  
Cytla se quedó en silencio recordando aquella vez en que las dos se habían adentrado en Los bosques perdidos demasiado y habían acabado perdidas. Entonces fue cuando Kifan dijo que presentía el camino. Y siguiendo la intuición de Kifan, las dos lograron regresar sanas y salvas a la aldea Kokiri. También recordaba que Kifan habia sentido que en el bosque había un incendio que pronto llegaría a la aldea. Gracias a que ella avisó a todos, antes de que ocurriera, solo se quemó una pequeña parte del bosque.  
-No.- Dijo finalmente la pequeña hada.  
Pasó un largo rato más entrenando. Viendo que ya parecía , Kifan decidió volver a la aldea. Esperaba que Mido, el jefe kokiri, no se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido. Por desgracia no llegó a ser posible.  
-Kifan Calatia- dijo el jefe kokiri- Volviste a aparecer tarde.  
-¿ Qué hora es ?- preguntó Kifan.  
-Pues …- dijo Mido intentando hacerse el listo , pero no sabía la respuesta.  
-No sabe la respuesta, no sabe la respuesta- Dijo Cytla metiéndose con Mido.  
- Cytla, déjale- dijo Kifan- yo soluciono el problema de la hora.  
Con su espada Kifan golpeó una roca chismosa.  
-Toing, toing. Son las 14:30- dijo la piedra.  
-Con razón tengo hambre-dijo Kifan sonriendo.  
-Bueno .. yo venía a echarte la bronca, pero me parece que te voy a dejar tranquila- dijo Mido mientras se iba.  
- Eso vete, pesado de pesadilla. - dijo Cytla burlona.  
Kifan golpeó a Cytla .  
-¿ Por qué eres así?- Preguntó Kifan a su compañera.  
- Porque me da la gana.- Respondió esta.  
Kifan decidió ir hacia su casa en lo alto de un árbol. En el tronco de ese árbol habia un dibujo que parecía ser un chico y un hada luchando contra un monstruo. Kifan subió por las escaleras y entró en la casa. Tenia forma circular, una mesa en medio, una cama y una ventana. Kifan cogió una manzana del frutero que había encima de la mesa y se la comió. Lo mismo hizo Cytla. Después de comer Kifan se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a tocar su ocarina. Media hora más tarde …  
-¡Kifan!- dijo una voz femenina desde fuera de la casa.  
Kifan se asomó para saber quien era y vio a una chica de pelo y ojos verdes.  
-Hola Saria- dijo Kifan muy alegre.  
-Hola .- dijo Cytla con desgana.  
-Kifan, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.  
Kifan se quedó pensativa. ¿ Algo importante?  
-Muy bien, Hyrule te necesita. La rebelión goblin esta causando graves problemas. Tú eres una de los diez guerreros kokiri y estoy segura de que serás de gran utilidad. Dime ¿quieres ayudar a Hyrule?- Dijo Saria muy seria.  
-Je¿ Kifan?¿ Estas segura qué le vas a encomendar el destino de Hyrule a Kifan?- Preguntó burlona Cytla.  
Kifan pensaba sobre lo que podría ser la aventura de su vida.  
-Acepto- dijo finalmente Kifan- ¿ Cuándo parto?  
-Después de que hables con el Árbol Deku. Te esta esperando- respondió Saria.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Cytla-¿ Cuándo partes? Dirás cuando partimos.  
-¿Vas a acompañarme? Pensé que no querías.-dijo Kifan.  
-Hada y kokiri siempre juntas.- Dijo Cytla sonriendo.  
-Muy bien. A ver al Árbol Deku y a comenzar el viaje.  
Kifan y Cytla se dirigieron corriendo hacia el Árbol Deku.  
-Por favor … ten cuidado- pensó Saria.


	5. Un Hylian Rectificado

Capitulo 4: Un Hilian Rectificado

_Por Blaze_

Era una tarde roja en las afueras del desierto gerudo, vagaba sin rumbo pero dispuesto a sobrevivir pero antes de esto hubo una historia la cual contare.  
años atras un joven hilian fue raptado de su familia por un guerrero, un guerrero que necesitaba seguidores y que vio algo especial en este niño. el hombre de nombre ganondorf llevo a su nuevo pupilo a un templo secreto en el cual desarrolaria sus habilidades. con el paso del tiempo se volvio muy fuerte, tan fuerte que los otros seguidores empezaron a tener envidia, lo cual venia a traer engaños y maldades contra el pobre hilian.  
una mañana desperto rodeado de dos sujetos, uno era sombri y misterioso, no sde le veia el rostro, el otro era loco y violento; este segundo comkenzo a agredirme lo cual no acabo en un final muy feliz pero si gratificante, despues de destruir a ese sujeto comenze a rodear al otro hasta que con una voz fria que me llegaba al espinazo me dijo- con que vos ser el de la historia. Solo me quede pensando, tratando de analizar lo que dijo, mientras tanto mi espada permanecia desenfundada, me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba y solo alacanzaba a escuchar- detras de esa puerta se encuentra, con lo sucedido tendra que tomar el mando o morir. Rayos!!!, exclame, eso solo significa una cosa, el maestro habia sido exterminado, pero mi deceo nunca fue ser el rey de las tinieblas, solo queria tener la fuerza necesaria para detenerle y vengarme, todos esos años fueron de triztesa e hipocrecia, haciendole creer que era yo su sucesor.  
Solo me quedo huir, huir, hasta llegar a adentrarme a hyrule.  
despues de tanto caminar en el desierto me encontre con un hombre extraño en una alfombra voladora ( demasiado extraño para mi gusto, y valla que tengo buenos), decidi preguntarler pero este solo hablaba de llevarme por unas rupias a no se que lugar, acepte y me llevo, pero ese dia me quede sin comer TT, . despues llegue a el valle gerudo, muchas nujeres rodeaban el lugar, pero lo extraño fue que no me detuvieron, tal vez pensarobn que era uno de los suyos por mi forma de vestir, y logre enterarme mediante una gerudo que hyrule estaba en peligro. siendo así, pense en dirigirme al arbol deku, por lo que tome un caballo y me dirigi hacia el bosque kokiri.


	6. Zilian

Capítulo 5 - Zilian

_Por Silver_

"Oscura... terriblemente oscura..."

Una ráfaga de viento helado dio la bienvenida a la jinete que se acercaba al río zora. De repente, su montura, una esplendida yegua de color perla, se levanto sobre sus cuartos traseros relinchando ante el repentino cambio del clima.

-Tranquila, Estela – murmuró Ruto mientras estiraba rápidamente de las bridas hasta calmar al animal – tranquila...

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al cielo... y se estremeció ostentosamente al recordar las palabras con las que Zelda le había despedido de palacio.

"-Ruto, ten mucho cuidado. Los caminos ya no son seguros... Si, Ruto, no me mires con esa cara – añadió la princesa ante la cara de escepticismo de su homóloga entre los zora – se que sabes defenderte perfectamente, pero esta noche no es como las otras...

Un rastro de miedo cruzo por su pálida cara, presa de recuerdos que se afanaba por ocultar y olvidar frente a sus súbditos, pero que no podían escapar al conocimiento de sus amigos... especialmente entre los sabios, que mantenían un vínculo más allá del entendimiento del resto de los habitantes de la vasta región de Hyrule

-Zelda... – susurro Ruto mientras la cogía de las manos – no es que no tenga cuidado... pero entiende que los enemigos que puedo encontrar en mi camino no son nada ante nuestra magia...

La hylian sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras seguía con su discurso.

-Ruto, por favor, escúchame... Mira – Zelda señalo al cielo con su mano derecha, en la que relucía un símbolo dorado, que reflejaba su condición de líder inquebrantable de los sabios y poseedora del triforce de la sabiduría – no se ve una sola estrella, y la luna parece languidecer a cada hora que pasa... es una noche oscura... terriblemente oscura..."

Pero no, se dijo a si misma la zora, esta vez la princesa se había equivocado... Aunque el viaje se le había hecho mas largo de lo habitual – cosa que había achacado a su nueva montura – lo cierto es que no había tropezado en todo el trayecto con ningún viajero, ya fuera amigo o enemigo. Tan solo la oscuridad la preocupaba en esos instantes...

-¡Bueno preciosa! – exclamó dando unas leves palmadas a su montura, mas para si misma que para la yegua – creo que ha llegado el momento de separarnos...

Ruto se bajo de un salto del caballo y se zambullo en el río rápidamente. Comenzó a remontar la corriente lentamente mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido en estos últimos días... "supongo que todo esto es en parte culpa nuestra... a fin de cuentas nosotros debemos velar por hyrule... tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda desempeñar el trabajo... pero... ¿y si no soy capaz de encontrar a nadie adecuado? Habré fracasado en mi misión...

Ruto terminó de remontar el río sumida en estos sombríos pensamientos y saltó con una ágil voltereta a tierra firme. Sólo le restaba cruzar un pequeño puente antes de llegar a la gran catarata zora...

Aquella catarata parecía impenetrable a primera vista. Gobernada por una magia antigua, mas antigua que los mismos zoras, esa barrera que había protegido a los zoras desde hacia siglos convertía al dominio zora en un batallón inexpugnable... o eso habían creído siempre.

Unos pocos años atrás, la primera y mas importante línea de defensa zora había caído... La propia Ruto había explicado a los demás zoras como ocurrió todo...

"¡Fue culpa del poder mágico de Ganondorf!" les dijo... pero la misma princesa sabia que eso no era cierto. La catarata guardaba un secreto, un secreto tan importante que la vida de los zoras que allí habitaban dependían en gran medida de él, y que solo la familia Real de Hyrule y los propios zoras conocían, y que se había transmitido de generación en generación hasta entonces. No, sin ese secreto ni aun las artes oscuras del príncipe del mal hubieran podido con la barrera, "pero" se dijo "él tuvo un poder que nosotros nunca podríamos desarrollar..."

"El poder de crear marionetas"

Cuando los 7 sabios se reunieron después de haber encerrado a Ganondorf para decidir los futuros planes para Hyrule, Nabooru les contó como Ganondorf la había manipulado, humillado, utilizado... convirtiéndola en una marioneta a través de las Twinroba, a las que había concedido su poder. Ruto no tardo en atar cabos, y cuando expuso a Zelda su sospecha, la sospecha de que Ganondorf hubiese utilizado al propio rey de Hyrule para obtener el secreto que le daría la entrada a la catarata zora, la respuesta de ésta fue afirmativa...

"Ganondorf... o ganon, no se bien cual de sus dos formas, me dijo justo antes de asestarle nuestro golpe final, como había utilizado a... – el gesto de la princesa se contrajo en una mueca de dolor – mi padre... para llevar a la ruina este mundo... – musito la princesa a los demás sabios, que le escuchaban atentamente, sin perder un detalle de su relato – sin duda pretendía que me despistara, y que fallara nuestro sello... pero no – prosiguió Zelda con un tono mas firme – ese maldito ser se pudriera en el reino sagrado..."

"Definitivamente – se dijo Ruto – pagamos mucho para salvar esta tierra... ahora no podemos echarlo a perder"

Ruto se dispuso a cruzar el puente de madera, que con el que terminaba su camino, cuando tres figuras de color granate surgieron del agua, y con un enorme salto cayeron en mitad del puente. La zora, despistada con sus pensamientos, apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse al suelo antes de que una pétrea roca pasara rozándole la cabeza.

"¡Octoroks¡Maldita sea!, ahora no puedo perder el tiempo con estas estúpidas mascotas de los goblins..."

Ruto apoyo las palmas de sus largas manos membranosas en el suelo, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma repeliendo las rocas que los octoroks continuaban enviando hacia ella. Los octoroks pararon de lanzar rocas, desconcertados por el movimiento de defensa de la zora, momento que la princesa aprovecho para incorporarse y asestar una tremenda patada giratoria que golpeo a los tres enemigos a un tiempo, que cayeron al agua.

-¡Bien! – exclamo satisfecha la zora levantando el puño con un gesto de rabia parece que sigo en plena forma.

Mientras la princesa pronunciaba esas palabras, un nuevo octorok surgió del agua. Su aspecto era radicalmente contrario al que solían presentar los miembros de su raza. Su piel brillaba con un tinte lívido, de color púrpura... "color veneno", se dijo la zora... y su tamaño era descomunal, llegando a doblar en tamaño al de la misma zora...

-Me temo que esta vez no será tan fácil – mascullo Ruto

La zora se lanzo al ataque, y comenzó a asestarle diferentes combos de patadas que no inmutaron a su enorme enemigo. El octorok se convulsiono, y exhalo por su boca succionadora una gran cantidad de líquido negro brillante dirigida a su pequeña enemiga... "¡Veneno!" Ruto echo un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. El puente había quedado destrozado detrás de ella por la pelea anterior... "y en el agua no podré esquivar su veneno... – pensó la zora con preocupación - habrá que tomar medidas desesperadas..." Ruto levanto las dos manos hacia el oscuro cielo. Una brillante luz azulada comento a formarse alrededor de sus manos, como unos guantes de hielo que relucían en medio de aquella oscuridad. "Que sea lo que las diosas quieran" se dijo Ruto cerrando los ojos y separando los brazos justo antes de que el veneno rozase su cara en un movimiento circular que origino una nova azulada que sacudió todo el curso del río zora con un enorme estruendo.

Un gran destello de luz...y después... silencio...

Unos metros por encima del río, una esfera de luz relucía con un tono celeste.

"Estoy viva... aunque si había alguien espiando, no podía haber dejado mas claro mi condición de sabia" Ruto contempló el derruido puente con cierta resignación. "Es la primera vez que uso mi magia de sabia... desde el sello". "Se trata de un horrible presagio..." La princesa sacudió la cabeza y movió rápidamente el brazo derecho. De repente, la esfera de luz comenzó a moverse en dirección a la gran catarata.

-Poco importa ya seguir usando mi magia – murmuro la zora - si alguien esta cerca ya se habrá dado cuenta de todo.

La burbuja de luz llego rápidamente hasta la catarata, que no parecía afectada por el envite mágico de la princesa. Ésta saco rápidamente una pequeña arpa y toco unas pocas notas que hicieron que la catarata se abriera por la mitad. A un pequeño toque de la zora, la esfera desapareció y Ruto se dio prisa por cruzar la catarata sin mas sobresaltos...

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

La princesa zora estaba sentada delante de Jabu-Jabu, que le contemplaba con ojos cansados mientras abría la boca a intervalos regulares para que Ruto le fuese dando su cantidad diaria de pescado fresco. El cielo se mostraba tan oscuro como en el curso del río, pero una vez a salvo, no parecía algo tan impresionante. Una ligera niebla recorría el santuario de Jabu-Jabu, cosa que, se dijo la princesa, si era de lo mas normal, aunque esa noche le producía cierta inquietud no poder ver si había algo o alguien en los árboles decrépitos que se extendía a lo largo del recinto.

Ruto se sentía completamente desorientada, había hablado con su padre nada mas llegar, aunque no le había comentado nada de los pormenores de lo sucedido (mantener su situación de sabia en secreto era mas importante que una pequeña mentira a su padre) y le había dicho que, como embajadora del pueblo zora en Hyrule, tenia que enviar a uno de los suyos a combatir contra los goblins... o a mas, si podía encontrarlos... Al principio su padre se había mostrado reticente, pero Ruto siempre sabia como convencerlo y esta vez no había sido una excepción. El rey le aconsejo que meditara junto a Jabu-Jabu la elección de ese zora, y ahora...

-Ahora no se que hacer – exclamo con desolación la princesa – No puedo enviar a uno de nuestros guerreros a luchar ahora... están recuperándose de la congelación... y además... seria una locura... todos tienen demasiadas ansias de venganza, atacarían antes de estar preparados, y echarían por tierra todas nuestras opciones...

-A quien quiero engañar... – dijo Ruto dejando el cubo de peces de Jabu-Jabu en el suelo – no se lo que hacer, soy la vergüenza del consejo... y probablemente alguien haya visto lo de ahí afuera... por lo que mi raza esta en peligro... – Ruto cruzo los brazos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-No... por favor, princesa... – susurro a sus espaldas una calida voz – no lloréis mas... no soporto veros así.

Ruto se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, y contemplo a un joven zora que brillaba con un aura plateada.

-¡Zilian! – exclamo la princesa, todavía con voz llorosa - ¿Que haces aquí?

El joven zora al que se había dirigido le contemplo con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Era alto, de unos dos metros de altura y el brillo plateado con el que relucía su cuerpo se debia a las abundantes escamas plateadas que recubrían su cuerpo.

-Salir a pensar un poco, princesa... – respondió distraídamente – ya sabe que detesto estar mucho tiempo en un sitio... y esta noche sin estrellas me tiene bastante intrigado... ¿No le parece extraño, alteza? Es... antinatural... me gustaría saber que lo causa exactamente...

Zilian se sentó al lado de Ruto y siguió mirando al infinito, como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.

Ruto le contemplo durante unos instantes... Conocía a Zilian desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. "Aunque no se puede decir exactamente que lo conozca" pensó Ruto. Zilian y ella se conocieron cuando apenas eran unos renacuajos... aunque Zilian siempre estaba apartado del resto de los zoras. Sus compañeros decían que nunca se sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza... pero que siempre se podía confiar en él.  
"Puede ser la persona a la que este buscando – se dijo Ruto – tiene la sangre fría necesaria como para no lanzarse de cabeza hacia los goblins... y conoce todas las técnicas de espada de los antiguos maestros zora..."

-Zilian – susurro la princesa cogiendo al zora de la mano – tengo que proponerte una cosa...

El zora tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando se volvió, una media sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

-Me siento muy halagado princesa – comenzó – pero...

-¡No me refería a eso! – exclamó la princesa mientras retiraba la mano de la de Zilian – es algo mucho mas importante. Como ya sabrás – siguió la zora endureciendo su semblante – centenares de monstruos asolan Hyrule, y la princesa Zelda ha hecho un llamamiento a todas las razas.

-¿En que consiste ese llamamiento exactamente? – inquirió con creciente interés el joven

-En que cada habitante de hyrule, sea hylian, goron, zora... coja su arma y se defienda. La princesa ha encargado la selección de los guerreros a los representantes de las razas, y yo, como representante de los zora, había pensado en ti para que te unieses al grupo que intentara detener la revolución goblin.

-Princesa, os seré sincero... – respondió el zora con aire abatido – no me gusta pelear. Aprendí las técnicas de espada del pueblo zora solamente porque fue el deseo de mi padre, del que recibí mi espada... pero nunca le he encontrado un verdadero sentido a la lucha...

-Zilian – dijo la princesa mientras se ponía en pie – ve a ver al árbol Deku... él te mostrara las razones por las que vale la pena luchar.


	7. Un Viaje de Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6: Un viaje de recuerdos**

_Por Caballero Verde_

La Gran Llanura de Hyrule era muy conocida por su gran extensión, haciendo que para llegar a ciertos lugares del reino tuvieses que pasar una noche, sin embargo, no eran tiempos de paz, lo que provocaba que cualquier viajero supiese el arte de la espada o alguna magia defensiva si quería seguir vivo y no ser carroña para los goblins. Esto Kerlov lo sabía perfectamente, pues se dedico a un tiempo a estudiar todas las rutas de las llanuras del reino y ahora, le serviría de mucho. Mientras caminaba hacia el sur, notaba el ardor del sol, pero la suave brisa del viento, el correr del río y el movimiento de los árboles sacudidos por el viento. Debido a su partida instantánea, Kerlov solo llevaba además de su espada un pequeño libro y un báculo que le había regalado Impa. Empezó a recordar como lo obtuvo de manos de ella, mientras que se refrescaba un poco la cara con el agua fría del río:

Kerlov tenía quince años por entonces. En uno de sus numerosos entrenamientos, una vez, Impa le llamó con algo entre sus manos:

-Kerlov, quiero que tengas esto-dijo ella poniendolo en las manos del joven aprendiz

-¿Que es?-preguntó Kerlov

-Es un báculo, forjado por el propio Darunia-dijo Impa- Le pedí que te hiciera uno. Este báculo te ayudara en muchas ocasiones Kerlov, pues no siempre tendrás a mano tu espada

-Si-afirmó Kerlov

El báculo era plateado, y en la parte superior del báculo, había dos figuras que tenían la forma de un águila. Desde ese día, Kerlov guardó el báculo, esperando a algún día a usarlo. Y ese día ya había llegado

Se levantó y miró hacia el sur:

-Tardaré dos días para llegar-dijo Kerlov- A menos...que tome por el atajo

En un momento dado, Impa le enseñó a Kerlov que los sheikah eran una raza muy bien organizada, y una forma de demostrarselo fue enseñandole el pequeño atajo que había entre Kakariko y el Bosque Kokiri, construido por los Sheikah, un atajo que solo podía usar un Sheikah, aunque un hylian estuviese acompañado de un Sheikah, el pasadizo nunca se abriría. Aunque Kerlov solo lo había atravesado una vez con Impa, fue más que suficiente para que recordase el lugar exacto del atajo. Tomó su báculo, echó un vistazo hacia atrás y atravesó el río. Después, en una pared, tocó cuatro veces con su báculo pronunciando unas palabras:

-Que esta puerta solo se abra si un Sheikah se lo pide

De repente, salio un pequeño agujero, en el cual, había dentro antorchas y un camino hecho de mármol. En cuanto Kerlov entró, el agujero se cerró, tal era el mecanismo de los atajos Sheikah. Empezó a caminar, oyendo solamente sus pasos y el sonido que provocaba el báculo al tocar el suelo. Miró hacia los lados y veía el signo de su raza, al mismo tiempo que también veía el signo de la familia real. Cuánto tiempo estuvo Kerlov caminando no lo pudo averiguar, pero si averiguo que mereció la pena haber aguantado el entrenamiento que le había impuesto Impa. Nuevamente, recordó una época en la que tenía diez años:

-Mira Kerlov-dijo Impa señalando una especie de templo- En ese lugar te entrenarás durante cinco años, y si superas el entrenamiento, demostrarás ser un gran Sheikah

Kerlov estaba impresionado. Como había dicho Impa, era un templo enmedio del desierto. Impa le dijo que se llamaba el Templo del Espíritu, y que allí se producían distintas ceremonias. Impa decidió que ese lugar era el perfecto para entrenar a Kerlov. Y vaya que si lo hizo. Durante cinco años, estuvo descifrando los acertijos que le proponía Impa, luchando contra monstruos que habían sido sellados allí, aprendiendo algunas de las tradiciones Gerudos debido a que allí había distintos códigos de esa raza. Y tras esos cinco años, Kerlov podía garantizar que sabía todos los pasadizos del templo y la mayoría de sus secretos. Pero no todos, y siempre que le preguntaba a Impa porque no sabía todos los secretos, esta le decía:

-Hay secretos que son mejor no desvelar...por el momento

Nuevamente, Kerlov volvió a la actualidad, viendo como atravesaba ese pasadizo. Finalmente, llegó al final de ese trayecto. Salió por una pared y esta se cerró de inmediato. El sol estaba todavía en el alto cielo, aunque no tardaría en ponerse. Acelerando el ritmo, Kerlov se encontró con unos goblins. Estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata, con sus pequeñas espadas, dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Kerlov se acerco a ellos y estos empezaron a hablar en su horrenda lengua:

-Hou ghy wki(¿Que hace un Hylian aquí?)-dijo uno de ellos

-Nva cde vu(¿No se parece más a un Sheikah?)-dijo otro de ellos

-Cocol Tyu Fre!!(!!Que mas da eso, arranquemos sus tripas!!)-dijo uno que parecía el jefe

Kerlov no sabía mucho del idioma goblin, solo entendió algo de arrancar. No se inmutó. Los goblins lo miraban extrañados, pero no les importó. Dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Kerlov, dispuestos a acabar con la vida del mitad sheikah- mitad hylian...pero se llevaron una sorpresa. Uno de ellos se lanzó al aire e intentó dañar la espalda de Kerlov en pleno aire, pero Kerlov usó su báculo para protegerse, bloqueando el ataque del goblin, para seguidamente golpearlo, provocándole una muerte instantánea. Pues el báculo estaba hecho para viajes largos y para hechiceros que supieran defenderse físicamente. El otro intentó atacar frontalmente a Kerlov, lamentandolo para lo poco que le quedaba de vida, pues Kerlov bloqueo su ataque, contraataco, el goblin apenas de defendió, un golpe horizontal de Kerlov...y el goblin yacía muerto en el suelo. Los otros cinco se prepararon para atacar al joven hechicero. Kerlov pensó en usar alguno de sus hechizos...pero vio que con su báculo se bastaba para ello. Tres goblin atacaron a la vez a Kerlov, este se agachó y golpeó a uno de los goblin, aunque no provoco su muerte, si provoco una gran herida. Kerlov tomó impulso hacia arriba y cayó encima de uno de los goblins, con una muerte dolorosa, seguidamente, se lanzó contra los otros dos. Un goblin atacaba y Kerlov lo bloqueaba y así sucesivamente. ¿Extraño?. No, pues Kerlov tenía la agilidad Sheikah y podía bloquear perfectamente los ataques de sus dos adversarios. Kerlov vio que el jefe y un goblin más se acercaban, así que acabó pronto con los dos goblin. Dio un salto hacia atrás, y seguidamente usó una especie de estocada, acabando con ambos goblins. Después, al ver a los dos goblins acercándose, pensó:

-Bueno, no tengo más remedio...

-!!Bolas de Fuego!!

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de la palma derecha de Kerlov y atravesaron los cuerpos de los dos goblins restantes. Echó un vistazo y siguió su camino mientras pensaba:

-Esta claro que Hyrule esta lleno de caos, de maldad, de peligro...Espero que el venerable Árbol Deku me diga lo que me corresponde hacer

Kerlov miró al sol...Estaba a punto de ponerse. No había forma, tendría que pasar la noche en la llanura...Se tumbó en la suave hierba y recordó a un amigo que le había acompañado siempre...su fiel corcel, Rondel. Rondel era un corcel de color anaranjado, pero a la vez su pelaje era algo oscuro. Los ojos del animal era profundos, y se podía averiguar que este caballo era difícil de domar a menos que fueses alguien en el que confiara. Kerlov lo obtuvo a los diez años, y se entrenó junto a él, debido a que a veces Impa debía ir al castillo por unos asuntos. Cuando Kerlov llegó a Kakariko, había dejado a Rondel en el Rancho Lon Lon, siendo cuidado por Malon, la dueña del rancho y por su padre Talon, el ex-dueño. Sin embargo, hace unos tres meses le llegó una carta de Malon donde le informaba de que su caballo se había escapado...Desde entonces, Kerlov nunca más lo vio, sin embargo, él estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se encontrarían...porque Rondel conocía los pensamientos de su dueño a la perfección. Por eso a Kerlov no le extraño nada que de repente oyera un relincho y al darse la vuelta fuese Rondel. Si un viajero vio desde lejos esa escena, le parecería que ese reencuentro no era precisamente feliz, pero así era como Kerlov se comunicaba con su caballo...y le transmitía alegría y felicidad:

-Bueno amigo, supongo que habrás estado en muchos lugares...¿Te gustaría acompañarme en mi pequeño viaje?-dijo Kerlov a su caballo

Rondel relinchó y Kerlov entendió que afirmaba. Se volvió a tumbar y mientras que su caballo se dormía, él saco su pequeño libro. Luego una pluma y empezó a escribir algo:

23 de Noviembre de 3851 d.GC(después de la guerra Carcelaria)

Lo que parecía que iba a ser un día normal, ha sido un día anormal. Hoy en Kakariko ha llegado una patrulla de soldados, avisándonos de la situación de Hyrule. Parece ser que la guerra no va muy bien, y han pedido que colaboremos como podamos. Tal vez suene a tontería, pero se perfectamente que esa patrulla ha sido enviada por Impa, para enterarme de eso. Últimamente, Impa ya no me visita tanto como antes, al igual que Ruto. Lo que se es que Impa ha estado ayudando a Rauru a investigar sobre algo del líder de la rebelión. Recuerdo al viejo Rauru, me enseño algo de magia blanca y no solo eso, sino que me enseño la geografía de Hyrule. Una vez, oí que en el castillo encerraban a un chico para que Rauru no lo viese...Desconozco su identidad, pero lo que no desconozco es que una de las amigas de Impa siempre lo encerraba ahí . Bueno, como iba escribiendo, en cuanto me enteré de la situación de Hyrule, cogí lo poco que tenía y salí de Kakariko hoy mismo, al igual que Zanglus, mi hermano adoptivo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está, pero no debo preocuparme por él, es un gran guerrero y sabe cuidarse. Hoy las diosas me han devuelto a mi fiel corcel, Rondel, del que no dudo que me ayudará en lo que pueda. Las llanuras de Hyrule son...tan hermosas...no puedo creer que sean peligrosas por la noche, pero lamentablemente es así. Con la ayuda de Rondel, llegaré mañana al bosque kokiri, donde moran los kokiris y el venerable Árbol Deku. Todo lo que se sobre el Árbol Deku es que es el ser más antiguo del reino y posiblemente del mundo. Su sabiduría es profunda y su benevolencia es eterna., al mismo tiempo que su poder podría derrotar a casi cualquier hechicero...menos a Ganondorf, aunque si que lo podría dañar. Muchos temen nombrar el nombre de aquel que traiciono al reino, aquel que segó una innumerable cantidad de vidas, aquel que sumió durante siete años Hyrule en la oscuridad...Si no le tienes miedo, su nombre no provoca nada, pero si es justo lo contrario, provoca una oscuridad temporal...Si en la ciudadela me temían y me marginaban era por haber nacido justamente en el momento en el que el Héroe del Tiempo disparó la primera flecha de luz contra la cara del maldito, cegándolo y así siendo derrotado...Demasiada casualidad, además, estudie los archivos de nacimientos y solo yo nací en ese momento y en ese día...o por lo menos entre hylians, gorons y zoras, pues no tenemos nada sobre kokiris y gerudos. Claro que, tal vez no sea casualidad...pero es algo que ahora me trae sin cuidado por ahora. Mañana cabalgaré al bosque, calculo que llegaré al mediodía. Ahora dormiré un poco...mañana me espera una conversación muy larga e importante

Por lo que parecía, el libro era el diario de Kerlov. Lo volvió a guardar y encendió una fogata. Decidió hacer guardia toda la noche, total, no tenía sueño. Miró al cielo estrellado, una luna perfecta y hermosa...Kerlov cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a Impa hace mucho:

-Cuando tenga dieciocho años, viajaré por todo Hyrule y repartiré justicia y esperanza. Y finalmente aceptaré mi verdadero destino

-Eso espero, pequeño-decía Impa acariciándole la cabeza

Su destino...era muy importante, pues Kerlov sabía que él iba a ser fundamental en los sheikah por una razón muy sencilla...De la que nadie sabía excepto Impa y él mismo.


	8. Pensamientos

Capítulo 7: Pensamientos

_Por Erik_

Regol cabalgaba sobre su fuerte caballo Moosh mientras reflexionaba lentamente. Pensaba en todo. Pensaba en el misterio que era su madre, pensaba en el porqué ninguna Gerudo quería hablar abiertamente de Ganondorf, se preguntaba porqué todo el ambiente en el que había crecido estaba tan lleno de misterio.

Preguntas que había tenido toda su vida y que nunca había logrado responder. ¿Porqué cuando externaba sus dudas, todos le decían simplemente que callara, inclusive Nadrik, la mejor amiga de su madre y quien le había enseñado muchas técnicas de batalla y otras cosas a Regol¿Porqué siempre había tanto halo de misterio alrededor de la figura de Ganondorf¿Porqué en las pocas veces que su madre lo había mencionado el cielo se oscurecía cómo si estuviera conjurando a un mal supremo?

Desde pequeño se había preguntado por todos aquellos misterios que enmarcaban su vida. Aún recordaba cuando tenía 8 años y su madre lo llevaba al Castillo de Hyrule. Siempre protestaba porque no se le dejaba recorrer el castillo

"Te aburrirías -le decía Nabooru cuando le preguntaba porqué tenía que quedarse encerrado en una habitación -, no hay niños aquí"

Esa última afirmación no era del todo cierta, ya que Regol recordaba alguna vez haber visto a un pequeño niño más o menos de su edad dándole la mano a una señora alta y horrenda, con pelo blanco y un cuerpo grotescamente musculoso para ser una mujer. Pero cuando se lo comentó a su madre, ella reía por la descripción que daba de la mujer y le explicaba que las apariencias no lo eran todo.

A veces pasaba encerrado en el Castillo semanas enteras, completamente aburrido y sin nada qué hacer más que mirar el techo de piedra de la habitación donde se le confinaba. Ni siquiera se le dejaba asomarse a las ventanas, las cuales siempre estaban tapiadas, y su puerta cerrada con llave. Al pedirle a su madre que le dejara en el Valle Gerudo, ella siempre se negaba y le decía que sólo le hiciera caso y ya. Y su madre era una mujer a la que había qué obedecer.

Durante sus estancias en el castillo hizo tres amigas. La primera era una mujer hermosa y con pelo castaño rojizo que se le presentó como Malon. Era la dueña de un rancho muy famoso que llegó a visitar algunas veces con su madre. Siempre le llevaba una botella de deliciosa leche y cuando cumplió 15 años le regaló un potro.

"Cuídalo -le había dicho-. Y seguro que pronto crece y lo podrás enseñar a montar."

"¿Cómo se llama? -le preguntó entonces Regol"

"Aún no tiene nombre -le había respondido la muchacha-. Qué curioso, tiene 3 años y nunca le hemos nombrado. Siempre le hemos llamado Potro"

"Es un nombre feo -dijo Regol con su habitual sinceridad de niño-. Le pondré Moosh"

Y Moosh se llamó.

Otra amiga que había hecho era la Princesa Zelda. Una amable mujer también adulta que a veces iba con él en sus temporadas de aburrimiento en el Castillo y le enseñaba juegos o le contaba historias.

"Hace mucho tiempo -le había contado en alguna ocasión- no existía nada. Ni Hyrule ni los Hylians ni tampoco los Gerudo. Todo era nada y era llamado Noga que en Hylian antiguo significa Caos. Entonces del cielo descendieron las tres diosas. La Diosa del Poder, llamada Din, con su fuerza tiñó las montañas de rojo con su fuego, y creó la tierra; la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Nayru, creó la Ciencia y la Hechicería y aportó el orden para la naturaleza dandole espiritu al mundo; mientras que la Diosa del Valor, de nombre Farore, creó la vida, los animales que se arrastran por la tierra y los pájaros que surcan los cielos mediante la justicia y el vigor."

"¿Esas son las tres diosas? -había preguntado el entonces niño de 12 años.

"Si, Regol. Esas son las tres diosas. Como te venía diciendo, cuando hubieron terminado de crear el mundo, regresaron a los cielos, de donde habían venido. Pero al irse, cada una dejó una pequeña fracción de su poder con forma de triángulos dorados. Tres triángulos que se unían para formar uno superior: la Trifuerza. La Trifuerza con el Poder de Din le daba a las criaturas la capacidad de decidir su propio destino, la libertad de obrar según sus pensamientos y convicciones, siempre y cuando no dañaran a los demás. La Trifuerza con la Sabiduría de Nayru dotaba a las razas con la habilidad para decidir lo que era mejor para ellos y para sus semejantes, les permitió desarrollar la ciencia y los oficios; así los seres que habitaban el mundo serían útiles para sus semejantes. Por último, la Trifuerza con el Valor de Farore permitió a los habitantes del mundo tener el coraje para poder desafiar día a día los retos que imponía la existencia; la Trifuerza del Valor brillaba como una gema preciosa contagiando a todos de la Esperanza, el mayor de los dones regalados por las diosas. La esperanza de poder ser siempre mejor brillaba como un Sol sobre los habitantes del mundo.

"Pero los habitantes del mundo tienen la costumbre de no aprovechar la generosidad de las Diosas -continuó Zelda-, quisieron abusar de esos poderes y llevarlos a límites inimaginables para lograr el beneficio propio. Así que las diosas vieron eso y se limitaron a encerrar la Trifuerza en el Reino Sagrado para preservarla de todo mal, aunque decidieron que las criaturas que poblaban el mundo podrían quedarse con los tres dones originales que recibieron: el Poder, la Sabiduría y el Valor.

Las cavilaciones de Regol se detuvieron cuando el cielo se oscureció de pronto y una banda de 10 Stalfos lo rodearon, saliendo súbitamente del piso. 10 esqueletos gigantes, vivienes y asesinos dispuestos a cortarlo en pedacitos. Regol conservó la calma, su madre le había enseñado a pelear contra algunas de las criaturas del mal. De inmediato saltó de Moosh y desenvainó su espada, girando lentamente mientras miraba cómo lo rodeaban los Stalfos.

Mientras los miraba lentamente le vino a la mente una sesión de práctica de espada con su madrina Nadrik.

"En alguna ocasión tuve el honor de tener una batalla con el Héroe del Tiempo -le había dicho Nadrik en aquella ocasión a Regol-. Y fui vencida por única vez en mi vida por él, sin duda el mejor espadachín que ha tenido Hyrule. Peleamos cuatro veces y en las cuatro ocasiones fui vencida. Tuve la oportunidad de ver uno de sus secretos. Un ataque poderoso que pocos pueden dominar. Me enteré por medio del Gran Hada que nos protege a las Gerudo desde el Templo del Espíritu que esa poderosa técnica se llama "Ataque Circular". Creo que, exceptuando a tu madre, soy la única Gerudo que conoce esa técnica. Y ahora te la enseñaré a tí.

Regol, que en ese entonces estaba entrando en una etapa de muchos cambios en su cuerpo y en su mente(su madre decía que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre) le pidió a Nadrik que le enseñara ese ataque, el cuál tardó un año en terminar de perfeccionar.

Mientras miraba a los horribles esqueletos vivientes casi le parecía ver a Nadrik enseñándole a girar con la espada en alto. Al principio le había parecido fácil, pero Regol no se había imaginado que tan complicado podría resultar.

Inclusive el viento se había apagado, mientras Regol en medio de una horrible oscuridad y a la mitad del Páramo de Hyrule miraba los ojos rojos que le rodeaban y preparaba su ofensiva.

Esperó a que los monstruos se le acercaran lo suficiente, y sin dar ni siquiera un aviso, levantó la espada y dio un potente giro que arrojó energía mágica alrededor de él, partiendo a los Stalfos por la mitad y provocando que se disolvieran en el aire, pero la luz no regresó.

-Supongo que mientras los Stalfos estuvieron aquí oscureció realmente en Hyrule -se dijo el Gerudo-. Tendré que acampar esta noche aquí.

Mientras buscaba un buen lugar para acampar, le pareció ver la luz de una fogata a lo lejos. Dedició acercarse para observar quién podría estar a esas horas en medio de la nada. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un muchacho que parecía de su edad, pero con cabello blanco y túnica también blanca sentado mirando fijamente a la fogata. Incluso desde lejos vio un ojo con una lágrima tatuados en su frente.

Entonces el extraño percibió su presencia y levantó lentamente la mirada.


	9. Pedidas en el Bosque

**Capítulo 8: Perdidas en el bosque **

_Por InuZelda_

  
_Cinco años atrás._

''-Estoy perdida ….-Pensó Kifan tirada en la hierba de Los bosques Perdidos.

Llevaba horas buscando a Cytla, pero esta no aparecía. Se habían adentrado en el bosque y se habían separado. Las dos no sabían cómo regresar a la aldea kokiri.  
Kifan se puso en pie y decidió buscar a Cytla, cuando de pronto ….

-¡¡¡ Socorro!!!- Dijo una voz de chica desde el bosque.

Kifan reconoció enseguida que la voz era de su hada compañera Cytla. Siguiendo el grito pudo llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Cytla estaba rodeada por dos lobos. Kifan se lanzó sobre ellos, logrando que se apartaran de Cytla.

-Kifan- Dijo Cytla aliviada.

De la nada aparecieron cuatro lobos más. Los lobos derribaron a Kifan y se disponían a atacarla … pero Cytla se puso en medio recibiendo un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.  
Ahora Kifan estaba sola frente a seis lobos.  
Los lobos se abalanzaron para comerse a Kifan, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo. Kifan cerró los ojos muy fuerte y apretó las hierbas que había a su alrededor. Sintió como una especie de descarga eléctrica … y después silencio.  
Entonces Kifan abrió los ojos y los lobos habían desaparecido.

-Que raro, - se extrañó Kifan- es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Cytla se despertó.

-¡¡¡ Me persigue un lobo!!!- gritó Cytla recién despertada.

Cytla se chocó contra un árbol … lo que provocó que se desmayara de nuevo.

-¿ Por qué me tuvo que tocar un hada que me insulta y encima es torpe?- Se pregunto Kifan en voz alta.

- Porque al Árbol Deku le dio la gana- dijo Cytla.

- ¿ Pero tu no te habías desmallado?- Le preguntó Kifan.

-Pero me desdesmayo.- Dijo Cytla con una sonrisa.

-Esa palabra te la acabas de inventar.- Le dijo Kifan.

Kifan miró el lugar en el que se encontraban, parecía la entrada a un laberinto.

-¿ Qué habrá por allí? - Se preguntó la kokiri.

-Solo lo descubriremos entrando.- Dijo Cytla.

La kokiri y su hada entraron en el laberinto.''

Actualmente:

-¿Ya has terminado? - Dijo con voz de pesada Cytla.

Cytla y Kifan se encontraban en la casa de Kifan cogiendo todo lo necesario para el viaje.

- Llevo un arco, bastantes flechas, la espada kokiri , el escudo deku y bastante comida.- dijo Kifan sin prestar atención a Cytla.

-Por fin. Y hora vámonos.- replicó Cytla.

Kifan no respondía y Cytla estaba muy enfadada con ella. En las últimas dos horas no le habia hecho ni caso.

-¡¡Hey!! Baja de las nubes.- Le gritó Cytla a su compañera.

- Lo siento ,estaba recordando.- Le contestó la kokiri.

-Pues deja de pensar y vamos a ver al Árbol Deku.- Gritó Cytla.

-¡¡ A mí ni me grites ni me digas lo que tengo que hacer!!- Le gritó enfadada Kifan.

- ¡¡Pues me voy!!- Dijo Cytla.

- ¡¡ Ahí tienes la puerta!!-Dijo Kifan señalando a la puerta.

Cytla salió volando de la casa sin decir nada en dirección a los Bosques Perdidos. Kifan pensó en dirigirse ahora a hablar con el Árbol Deku … pero un sentimiento de preocupación hacia Cytla hizo que su rumbo fueran los Bosques Perdidos. Atravesó toda la aldea corriendo y llegó a la entrada del citado bosque.

-Por aquí tienen que estar las marcas para guiarme.- Se dijo Kifan.

Kifan habia dejado marcas en algunos árboles del bosque para no perderse. Sabía que Cytla no se adentraría en el bosque sola a no ser que se guiara por las marcas. Solo tuvo que seguirlas hasta llegar a la entrada de un laberinto, el cual atravesó fácilmente ya que también estaba lleno de marcas, de cuando ella y Cytla estuvieron allí por primera vez. De nuevo, la mente de Kifan se llenó de recuerdos.

Cinco años atrás.

''Cytla y Kifan entraron en el laberinto.

-Vamos a perdernos.- Protestó Cytla.

-Ya verás como no.- Le dijo Kifan.

Y Kifan no se equivocaba, ya que en diez minutos lograron llegar al final. Subieron una escalera y llegaron a un claro donde se encontraron con Saria, la cual estaba tocando la ocarina sentada sobre un tronco. En el claro habia la entrada a lo que parecía un templo, pero estaba demasiado alto para entrar a no ser que alguien se enganchase en la rama o supiera volar.

-¿ Qué hacéis aquí? -Preguntó Saria .

- Pues …- Dijo Kifan.

-La tonta de Kifan se perdió y tuve que ir a buscarla.-Dijo Cytla orgullosa.

- No mientas Cytla. Nos perdimos las dos y llegamos hasta aquí.¿ Y tu que haces aquí? - Le preguntó Kifan a Saria.

-Me gusta venir aquí a tocar la ocarina.- Dijo Saria.

- ¿Atravesar un bosque lleno de peligros para venir a tocar la ocarina?- Preguntó Cytla.

- A mi no me parece peligroso el bosque.- Respondió Saria.

-Eres rara.- dijo Cytla.

Kifan golpeó a Cytla.

-¿ Por qué siempre te metes con los demás? - Le preguntó Kifan a Cytla.

-Porque Farore me hizo así.- Dijo Cytla.

-Más vale que os vayáis. - Le dijo Saria a las dos.

-¿ Pero cómo vamos a volver?- Preguntaron Kifan y Cytla a la vez.

- Eso depende de ti, Kifan. Considéralo como una prueba.- Respondió Saria.

Kifan y Cytla se despidieron de Saria y comenzaron el camino de regreso. Kifan empezó a tener la corazonada de que el camino que seguía era el correcto. La kokiri sacó su espada y empezó a marcar el camino de vuelta a casa. Dejó marcas en el laberinto y , una vez adentradas en el bosque, en la corteza de algunos árboles. Por fin, llegaron a la aldea antes del anochecer.

-¡¡¡ Kifan Calatia¿ Sabes qué hora es?- Preguntó Mido a la kokiri en cuanto el hada y ella llegaron a la aldea.''

Actualmente.  
Kifan acababa de llegar a donde una vez ella cytla se encontraron con Saria y allí vio a Cytla.

- Te he encontrado.- Dijo Kifan.

- Te equivocas, soy yo la que se ha dejado encontrar.- Le dijo Cytla antipáticamente.

- Perdona. Debería de haberte prestado más atención.-Le dijo Kifan.

-No. Soy yo la que te tengo que pedir perdón por mi comportamiento.- Dijo Cytla llorando.

- Vale te perdono. Ahora volvamos- dijo Kifan.

Las dos empezaron el camino de vuelta hacia la aldea.

- '' Seguro que dentro de cinco minutos, Cytla vuelve a ser antipática''- Pensó Kifan.

Y no se equivocaba porque a los cinco minutos …

- Tienes que reconocer que eres una torpe y no eres nada sin mi.- Dijo Cytla.

- No empieces ya.- Dijo Kifan.

Kifan y Cytla continuaron discutiendo por el camino … pero se hizo de noche cuando atravesaban el bosque.

-Seguiremos mañana. Ahora el bosque es demasiado peligroso.- Dijo Kifan.

-Yo no le temo a nada.- Dijo Cytla orgullosa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Cytla se topó con un matorral muy feo que parecía un monstruo … pero el hada no sabía que era un matorral.

-¡¡¡ Mama!!!¡¡¡ Me persigue un monstruo!!!- Dijo Cytla llorando muy asustada.

-Si solo es un matorral- Dijo Kifan.

Cytla comprobó que era un matorral normal y corriente.

- ¿Y esta es Cytla, la que no teme a nada?- Preguntó Kifan.

Aquella noche Cytla y Kifan durmieron en la hierba del bosque. A la mañana siguiente prosiguieron su camino. Dos horas después, Kifan y Cytla vieron la salida del bosque.

-Por fin. - Se alegró Cytla.

-Ahora a hablar con el Árbol Deku y a empezar nuestro viaje.

Y las dos compañeras se adentraron en la aldea kokiri camino del Árbol Deku, sin saber lo que les deparaba el futuro. 


	10. Ayudando a Malon

**Capítulo 9: Ayudando a Malon**

_Por Blaze_

Después de tanto cabalgar decidí tomar un descanso junto a un árbol en donde conocí a una pequeña, bueno, no tan pequeña de nombre Malon, la joven me pidió que la escoltara hasta su rancho porque unos bandidos trataban de robar la mercancía que con tanto trabajo logro reunir; acepte con gusto y solo pedí a cambio alimentos para mi y mi caballo. Después de cabalgar varias horas siendo difícil por la carga nos encontramos con unos tipos con un tipo de capucha extraña, uno de ellos comenzó a rodearnos mientras que los otros 2 desenfundaban armas, eran una especie de trinches pero estos parecían estar muy afilados, malon solo se apoyo en mi bajando la cara en forma de pedir ayuda, solo me quedo bajar del caballo, después de esto intente hablar con ellos pero uno me atravesó la capa con un trinche, este alcanzo a rasgarme un poco pero nada grave; dándole una nalgada a mi corcel para que se alejara con malon y la mercancía desenfunde una pequeña daga dada por mi maestro, apunte, y la lancé con una intensidad que atravesó la cabeza de uno de los ladrones mientras que los otros intentaban huir, de repente empecé a tener una sensación de coraje, tuve la oportunidad de dejarlos ir pero a lo lejos solo se escucho ̈ lightning̈!!!!!, malon se asusto y solo se vieron los bandidos volar por el aire, así que no me quedo mas que alcanzar a mías amigos.  
Después de haber reñido con los ladrones llegamos al rancho donde había un pasto tan verde como la propia farote y las aves cantaban como Nauru. Al llegar un hombre de nombre talón nos recibía felizmente pero ala vez preocupado, al entrar solo me pregunto una cosa ala que malon respondió – el me salvo de los ladrones. –pues no se diga mas respondió talón mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, ahí Malon me sirvió comida exquisita y fue en ese entonces cuando sentí un escalofrió al verla, no se. Tal vez sentí algo por ella o fue el asado.  
Paso un tiempo después de haber devorado mis alimentos cuando informe que debía marcharme, malon solo me deseo suerte al igual que su padre y seguí mi camino.  
Justo antes de llegar encontré un pedazo de espada, me di cuenta por el filo, lo tome y seguí cabalgando hasta la puesta de sol, fue cuando supe que estaba muy cerca del gran árbol deku.

Sin embargo, la noche llegó y no tuve mas remedio...me tumbé en la hierba y miré al cielo estrellado. Todo era tan mágico...de alguna forma, sentía que este reino era un lugar conocido por mi...pero no tenía ningún recuerdo. Mi caballo, que en realidad era un regalo de las gerudos debido a que hace tiempo les ayudé a construir el campo de entrenamiento gerudo cuando era un joven de doce años, estaba al lado mio, siendo el único amigo que he tenido...Yo espero, que el tal Árbol Deku me aclare algunas dudas de la situación del reino...y de mi familia. Poco a poco, los ojos me pesaban, hasta que me dormí, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pues de repente sentí la presencia de alguien...y ese alguien era un garo. Los garos según tenía entendido, eran guerreros de un reino extinto...Saque mi espada y me lance a mi adversario. Bloqueaba mis ataques como si solamente fuese un niño(bueno, tenía dieciséis años, pero técnicamente era ya un hombrecito¿no?) y yo bloqueaba los suyos con facilidad. Me empezó a entrar sueño y decidí acabar con él, rodé bajo sus piernas y le atravesé el estómago...pero de él no salió sangre, sino como una niebla...y desapareció. Así fue como me di cuenta de que Hyrule estaba en verdadero peligro. Me volví a dormir y me dije:

-Espero que mañana sepa algo...de mi familia...y de como ayudar al reino

Así, finalmente, me dormí junto con mi caballo, en la dura noche.


	11. El Rey de Otras Tierras

**Capítulo 10: El Rey de Otras Tierras**

_Por Lautarileo_

Castillo de Lenuel, en el centro político, religioso y judicial de Lenoroc, en plena medianoche, un ruido ensordecedor había roto la paz de aquellas tierras Tripartitas, y sobre todo que había interrumpido los "menesteres" de sus soberanos... 

-¿Que ocurre amor?- preguntó la voz de una mujer cansada, en la oscuridad de una habitación, ante el ruido de soldados yendo y viniendo.

-No lo se querida, no lo se- respondió una voz ronca, de hombre, con tono preocupado y cansado – espero que no sean mas de esos...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando empezaron golpes incesantes en la puerta, junto con una voz, por ambos conocida.

-¿Joshua?... ¿Sylvana?...!!! oigan par de tortolitos, despierten!!- era una voz chillona y mandona, obviamente de mujer, y que empezaba a perder la paciencia –siento interrumpir su luna de miel...pero tenemos problemas, están a punto de llegar.

Los aludidos se levantaron de donde estaban con algo de dificultad y un poco de resignación e intentaron vestirse en la oscuridad. Y ya vestidos partieron con aquella que estaba en la puerta sin siquiera verla.

Solo los tres caminaban por aquellos holgados pasillos de mármol y pilares blancos pulidos al mas puro estilo grecorromano. Joshua, de cabellos largos y negros, sostenidos por una corona de oro que hacia de cintillo para separar los cabellos de sus ojos cafés, iba vestido con una toga blanca y larga, un cinturón dorado y un pantalón azul debajo.

A su lado iba su esposa Sylvana, la misma que estaba en la habitación con Joshua, ella, también de cabellos negros y ojos café de gran hermosura, tez blanca, llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas, que ofrecía un generoso escote y al igual que Joshua un cinturón dorado.

Cerraba el sequito Siyen, la chillona y mandona que los había interrumpido definitivamente cuando hacían...bueno...ustedes se lo imaginaran ¿no?. Ella era la única que iba vestida completamente (al contrario de Joshua y Sylvana que iban a medio vestir, descalzos, despeinados y con el seño fruncido) con un traje rojo, sus medias negras y su capa negra con el símbolo de la luna menguante, llevaba en su mano únicamente una katana envainada, de empuñadura vieja y oxidada.

El silencio era sepulcral, en comparación con hace unos pocos instantes, solo cortado por los pasos de los tres, encaminándose hacia el salón del trono, hasta que el silencio digno de un funeral fue cortado por Joshua.

-¿Cual es la situación Siyen?- preguntó Joshua mientras seguia caminando a paso acelerado, de la mano de Sylvana hacia el salón del trono

-Vedlo por ti mismo- contestó la aludida entregándole la katana que llevaba en sus manos

Joshua tomo la Katana y la desenvaino, casi al instante un brillo, casi tan fuerte como el del sol iluminó por completo el pasillo. Los tres se detuvieron y se miraron extrañados unos a otros ,asombrados por el brillo del arma.

-Entonces no es solo uno-dijo Sylvana mientras observaba el brillo de la espada- entonces hay que apurarnos en llegar al salón de trono.

Ahora ya no caminaban rápido, mas bien parecía que volaban, llegaron casi sin aire al salón del trono. Era una construcción gigantesca, al igual que todo el resto del castillo de mármol blanco, y de una altura superior a los 50 metros, donde toda el ejercito Lenorociano se encontraba en guardia ante la amenaza que se aproximaba.

Los 500 soldados que componían la guardia real se encontraban armados, con la mirada fija en la gran puerta de oro, la única entrada desde externo al salón, algunos con furia en sus ojos, otros con gran incertidumbre ante la batalla que se aproximaba, y el resto, literalmente se habían "hecho agua". Fue ante esto que Joshua, como buen líder, se dirigió a sus subordinados, con voz firme, pero amable.

-Soldados de Lenoroc, esta es una batalla que no les corresponde a ustedes enfrentar-vociferó Joshua en el salón, ante la mirada atónita de sus soldados, que no creían las palabras que su rey les decía- les pido a todos que rompan filas y abandonen el castillo en el acto.

-Pero mi señor Coronado -replicó un soldado que salió de sus filas, colocando una rodilla en el suelo solemnemente en frente de los soberanos- nosotros estamos para protegerlo, no puede pedirlos algo semejante, es nuestra obligaci...

-En este momento, lo que se acerca es incluso superior a nosotros- interrumpió Sylvana con voz dulce, mientras extendía la mano al soldado para que este se levantara – ustedes no podrían hacer nada, déjennos a nosotros esta tarea.

El soldado no aceptó la mano de su reina, pero se levantó y ordeno a todos retirarse del castillo de Lenuel en el acto, salvando a todos los sirvientes que encontraran en el camino, una evacuación completa. Los soldados aceptaron de inmediato, aunque no ocultaron su pena de dejar solos a sus reyes.

-Es mejor que se vayan, solo serian una molestia aquí- dijo Siyen cuando el ultimo soldado hubiera abandonado la sala – saquemos las armaduras, esos Tenkais llegaran aquí en cualquier momento.

Abrieron una larga cortina, detrás de ella se encontraban lo que parecían 3 estatuas, compuestas de muchas partes de metal, la mas pequeña , de color morado oscuro, emulaba a un ángel de 2 alas con cara solemne mirando el suelo.

Las otras 2 al contrario, miraban hacia arriba, y en una posición como si defendieran lo que fuera que estuviera bajo sus pies aunque no había nada, una emulaba a una ángel de 6 alas con lanza en mano mirando al cielo con ojos de esperanza, mientas que la armadura mas grande emulaba a un hombre con ojos de furia y posición de ataque.

Joshua contemplo las armaduras con aflicción, a la vez que Sylvana se acercaba a el y suavemente lo acariciaba.

-¿Algún día los Tenkais aceptaran lo que hemos elegido?-se preguntó a si mismo Joshua mientas contemplaba las armaduras y se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias de su mujer.

Esperaron unos minutos, los cuales se hicieron eternos, hasta que las armaduras empezaron a resonar, y la puerta de oro empezó a resplandecer y vibrar.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Siyen mientas miraba la puerta y levantaba la katana que ahora era de un negro intenso.

Joshua se dio vuelta para ver la puerta, la cual comenzaba a vibrar hasta sacarla de las sus bisagras, al mismo tiempo que pensaba...

-Son ellas-


	12. Una Conversación sobre el Destino

**Capitulo 11: Una Conversación sobre el Destino**

_Por Caballero Verde_

Kerlov miraba a las estrellas del cielo oscuro. Era la luz de la esperanza para los viajeros perdidos, si estos sabían interpretar el mensaje de las estrellas. A Kerlov siempre le habían parecido algo más que bolas luminosas...pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la presencia del alguien. Miró a su lado derecho y vio a un joven de su misma edad, de pelos y ojos rojos y de piel morena. Su vestimenta negra provocaba cierto recuerdo a alguien conocido por algunos hylians:

- Acércate amigo, la noche es fría-dijo Kerlov

El joven se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una roca. Su mirada estaba fija en el fuego, como si estuviera a punto de partir:

-Bueno...¿gerudo?-preguntó Kerlov

-¿Que?-dijo el extraño

-Si eres gerudo-dijo Kerlov aclarándoselo

-Por supuesto¿acaso has visto alguna vez a un hylian moreno?-dijo el gerudo

-No, pero quién sabe...en este mundo, todo es posible-dijo Kerlov

-Supongo que vosotros los hylians tenéis ese punto de vista-dijo el gerudo

-Me parece que no sabes distinguir entre un hylian y un sheikah-dijo Kerlov

-¿Sheikah?-dijo el gerudo- ¿No es una raza ya extinta?

-Vaya¿eso es lo que te han dicho las gerudos?-dijo Kerlov

-No, me han contado sobre vuestras costumbres-dijo el gerudo- Aunque según ellas, sois una raza extraña

- Somos la raza que une a la vida y a la muerte-dijo Kerlov mirando al fuego- La raza que une a la luz y a las sombras. Es algo que he repetido demasiadas veces

- ¿Unión de la vida y la muerte¿De la luz y las sombras?-dijo el gerudo- Algo me dijo sobre vosotros la princesa Zelda

-Ah, veo que la conoces-dijo Kerlov- Me alegra, es una de las pocas que aprecian a los sheikah

- ¿A que te refieres?-dijo el gerudo

- A nada...dejálo-dijo Kerlov- Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre

- ...Regol-dijo el gerudo- Regol de las Gerudos

-Kerlov de los Sheikah-dijo Kerlov estrechando la mano

Regol no estrechó la mano y Kerlov se quedó con cara de "me has dejado plantado":

- Me resultas familiar...-dijo Regol- No se a que...

-Creo que no nos hemos visto antes-dijo Kerlov- Yo al menos, no me recuerdas a nadie que haya visto

-Si, quizá sea cosa de mi cabeza...-dijo Regol un poco extrañado- Diosas, el día esta próximo

El horizonte comenzaba a iluminar una luz roja que anunciaba un nuevo día:

-Creo que entre que he encontrado a mi viejo amigo y nuestra conversación el tiempo ha echado a volar-dijo Kerlov

Kerlov se levantó y cogió a Rondel por las riendas. Subió a su lomo y le echó un vistazo a Regol, que también subía a su corcel:

-¿Como se llama?-preguntó Kerlov

-Moosh-dijo Regol

-¿Moosh?-dijo Kerlov extrañado- ¿Sabes que en el antiguo gerudo es leal?

-Ni idea-dijo Regol- Adiós

-Adiós-dijo Kerlov dirigiéndose al Bosque Kokiri

Ambos tomaron la misma ruta, y tras cabalgar un rato, Regol se paró:

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?-dijo Regol

-¿Seguirte?-dijo Kerlov- Perdona, yo tengo que dirigirme hacia el sureste

-Me temo que entonces vamos a estar unidos-dijo Regol- Yo también voy por esa zona

-Bien, es mejor dos viajeros que uno-dijo Kerlov

Ambos cabalgaron en dirección al sureste. No hubo muestras de conversación, ambos viajeros se preocupaban en llegar a su destino. El día avanzaba y estaban cerca. Atravesaron un río y saltaron un pequeño desnivel del terreno:

-Tu caballo esta bien entrenado-dijo Kerlov

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Regol

El mediodía estaba próximo...y el bosque ya se podía ver a lo lejos. Kerlov paró un momento:

-Yo me paro aquí-dijo Kerlov- Entraré en el bosque. ¿Adónde te dirigías tu?

-Yo también voy al bosque-dijo Regol

Ambos cayeron en una cosa:

-Oye¿no irás a hablar con el Árbol Deku?-dijeron en unísono

Ambos firmaron con la cabeza:

-!No, he de llegar antes que tu!-dijeron otra vez en unísono

Ambos hicieron galopar a sus caballos lo más rápido que podían, aquello se había convertido en una carrera. Entraron en los dominios de los kokiris y torcieron a la derecha. Los árboles poco a poco los rodeaban a ambos, que iban a la misma velocidad. Cruzaron un puente y llegaron a una especie de aldea...donde un kokiri les puso la mano delante en señal de detenerse. Kerlov y Regol consiguieron detener a sus caballos por los pelos:

-¿!Estas loco o que?!-dijo Regol- Te...

-Un momento Regol-dijo Kerlov- ¿Eres un kokiri?

-No, soy un niño con un traje kokiri por ser fans de Link-dijo el kokiri sarcásticamente

-!No me digas!-dijo Kerlov- Entonces yo tengo el pelo blanco porque soy ya viejo

-Exacto-dijo el kokiri

-...menuda educación-dijo Regol

-Soy Mido, el líder de los Kokiris-dijo el kokiri dándosela de importante- Si yo digo que el cielo es rojo, el cielo es rojo y punto

- Desde luego los kokiris no son como relatan en los libros-dijo Kerlov

- ¿Que hacen aquí un Sheikah y un negro?-dijo Mido

-¿Un negro?-dijo Kerlov- Oye, que esta moreno por ser gerudo, pero no negro

-Es exactamente igual-dijo Mido- Responded a mi pregunta!ya!

-Uohuoh, tranquilito kokiri-dijo Regol

-Venimos para hablar con el Venerable-dijo Kerlov

-Es un gran honor hablar con él-dijo Mido

-Es necesario para salvar este reino-dijo Kerlov

-...os dejaré hablar con él-dijo Mido- Pero espero que no sea mentira lo que digáis...sino...!!lo pagaréis caro!!

-Que miedo...un metro y veinte va a matarnos-dijo Regol

-El Sheikah será el primero en hablar con el Venerable- dijo Mido

-¿Por qué¿Porque te he dicho eso?-dijo Regol

-Tu vas después por negro-dijo Mido

-!!!¿¿¿Queeeee???!!!-dijo Regol bajando del caballo

Regol estaba dispuesto a desenvainar su espada...pero la mano de Kerlov le detuvo:

-No nos conviene, amigo-dijo Kerlov- Con arañar a un kokiri, el Venerable nos destruirá

-Esta bien-dijo Regol- Pero nadie, repito, NADIE me dice negro

- Descuida negro, no te lo volveré a decir-dijo Mido

Regol miró con una cara de ira a Mido, pero las palabras de su madre en el lejano Valle Gerudo le tranquilizaron. Mido guió a Kerlov y a Regol por la aldea, encontrando kokiris que se asomaban tímidamente. Kerlov no daba crédito a lo que veía, los kokiris eran una raza bien adaptada a los bosques. Sus casas eran árboles, su comida vegetales, sus armas tirachinas...Mido paró un momento:

-A partir de aquí solo puede avanzar el Sheikah-dijo Mido- El negro deberá esperar aquí junto conmigo hasta que el Sheikah termine de hablar

-Date prisa-dijo Regol

-Mientras tanto podemos hablar sobre los bosques negro-dijo Mido- Fíjate negro¿ves ese río? Seguro que si te bañas en él se vuelve tan negro como tu piel. !Jajajajajajaja!

-...vuelve antes de que le deje en medio metro-dijo Regol a Kerlov

Kerlov se introdujo en un pequeño camino, en el cual no tardó en llegar a una pequeña llanura...donde se encontraba un gran árbol. Kerlov se acercó lentamente y aguardó esperando algo. De repente, sintió como la tierra tembló un poco y seguidamente, vio como el árbol adquiría unos ojos de madera:

-Uohhhh-dijo el árbol bostezando- Menuda siesta

De repente, vio al Sheikah de blanco, con un báculo y su espada al cinto, de ojos rojos y con esa extraña marca de los Sheikah:

-Ahhh, el joven Kalahed-dijo el árbol con voz lenta y anciana

-¿Co...como sabes mi apellido?-dijo Kerlov sorprendido

-Joven, yo estoy aquí antes de que Ganondorf naciera-dijo el árbol sin temor a ese nombre- Antes de que la Guerra Carcelaria comenzara, antes de la Gran Guerra, incluso antes...de que el poder sagrado llegara a este mundo. Conozco a cada ser de esta tierra como a cada una de mis raíces. Llevo dormido desde que el Héroe del Tiempo salvó este mundo de ese gerudo, dejando un mundo de paz. Pero...

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Kerlov se sorprendía del árbol, que no sería otro que el Venerable Árbol Deku:

- Pero algo noto en esta tierra-dijo el Venerable- Las cosas...han cambiado...el Mal acecha en esta tierra sagrada. Si fracasamos...será nuestra perdición. Un hechicero...un malvado hechicero tiene algo planeado...no logró verle la cara, ni tampoco sus intenciones...

El Venerable miró a Kerlov nuevamente:

-Perdonáme joven Kalahed-dijo el Venerable- Necesitaba...reorganizar mis sensaciones...pero ahora podemos hablar. Pero antes...dejáme decirte que puedes preguntarme lo que deseas

- ¿A que se refiere Venerable?-preguntó Kerlov

- Tienes una duda-dijo el Venerable- Una duda...sobre ti mismo...de que te pasó a la edad de los cinco años...de si eres el elegido para aceptar tu destino...

-Nunca han querido decirme que hice a esa edad...y siempre que intento recordar, me aparece el signo de mi raza-dijo Kerlov- Siento...que es una especie de sello

-Me sorprende que hayas sospechado que es un sello-dijo el Venerable- Así es, es un sello de tu raza, que sella recuerdos determinados

-¿Y usted sabe como romper ese sello?-preguntó Kerlov

-A pesar de mi poder, no puedo destruir ese tipo de sellos-dijo el Venerable- Comprendo que sellaran ese recuerdo...

-Por favor Venerable-dijo Kerlov mirandole fijamente- Necesito saber que pasó

- Mi deber como Gran Sabio es aconsejar y proteger-dijo el Venerable- No te puedo decir nada...pero si te puedo decir la forma en la que puedes destrozar el sello...Creo...si...debes ver algo relacionado con lo sucedido...algo que haga que el sello sea destrozado... No me pidas pistas, solo te diré que tu respuesta está en algún lugar de Hyrule...Pero cuidado...corres peligro Kerlov...

-¿Peligro?-dijo Kerlov

-Has venido para saber como frenar al Mal que acecha este reino-dijo el Venerable- Es un Mal poderoso, peligroso...y conocido. No, no es quién tu piensas Kerlov, él esta sellado. Es otro...La respuesta para frenar al Mal es tan complicada como la palabra: Gárneva

Kerlov se quedó extrañado. ¿Gárneva?:

-Busca en los documentos mas antiguos del Castillo del Norte-dijo el Venerable

-Venerable, aunque ya me vaya, me gustaría tener algún día una conversación digna con usted-dijo Kerlov

-Kalahed...antes de irte-dijo el Venerable- te daré una pista

El viento levantó unas hojas esparcidas en el suelo, y removió el cabello de Kerlov:

- Acepta tu destino, el futuro de tu raza depende de ello-dijo el Venerable- Tu eres fuerte...pero necesitarás ayuda...Busca al portador de la carne maldita pero de alma benévola...busca a la kokiri de amor eterno...busca al hylian travieso pero fuerte...busca al zora melancólico...busca al dios humano...Fracasarías en tu misión sin ellos, al mismo tiempo que ellos sin ti correrían la misma suerte. Buena suerte... 


	13. Sobre negros y aliados

**Capítulo 12: Sobre negros y aliados**

Por Erik

Un hermoso bosque verde se extendía hacia donde la vista alcanzaba. Los pájaros revoloteaban en un hermoso cielo que se alcanzaba a distinguir sobre los espesos árboles que rodeaban el claro llamado Bosque Kokiri.

Un pequeño niño vestido de verde y con una lucecita azul posada sobre el hombro estaba parado frente al hueco de un gran tronco y miraba con expresión de fiereza a un hombre alto, fuerte, tez morena y con pelo rojo como el fuego, quien estaba sentado sobre una gran roca y mirando con expresión aburrida al gran tronco hueco cuya entrada tapaba el chiquillo.

-Déjame pasar, maldita sea –le dijo Regol al pequeño Mido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, negro –le respondió el niño con fiereza -. No pasarás hasta que no salga tu amigo... si un negro como tú tiene capacidad de hacer amigos, claro.

Regol se empezaba a desesperar con el molesto chiquillo. Lo miró con expresión resignada y se dejó caer completamente sobre la roca que usaba como asiento.

-¿Los negros como tú tienen sentimientos? –le preguntó Mido.

El Gerudo se levantó enojado y desenfundó su espada, la acercó al cuello del Kokiri.

-No soy negro, pero no tendré sentimientos al matarte si sigues molestando.

Mido se le quedó mirando con seriamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras murmuraba: "Inténtalo".

Regol no comprendió lo que decía el pequeño hasta que sintió algo que le picaba la espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una niña con cabello verde que empuñaba fieramente una resortera.

-¡Deja a Mido, extraño! –gritó agresivamente la Kokiri.

Regol la miró sorprendido. En cuanto la había observado la había reconocido. Empezó a visualizar unas imágenes en su mente. Ya había visto a esa niña antes. En un instante, el Gerudo se vio de nuevo como niño, encerrado en el castillo de Hyrule. Se vio a sí mismo enojado con su madre por confinarlo ahí, y se vio a sí mismo sorprendido por la llegada de esa misma niña sonriente, se vio jugando con la pequeña hada de Saria, las vio a ambas de nuevo enseñándole todo tipo de juegos y vio a la Kokiri explicándole que su madre no podía dejar que rondara solo por el castillo, que podía ser peligroso. No tardó más de un segundo en recordar todo aquello y casi en el instante en el que Saria le amenazó, él dio un grito de alegría:

-¡Saria!

Ambos Kokiris se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos. Al joven guerrero le pareció escuchar a su espalda a Mido murmurar algo que sonaba como "¿Se conocen?" pero no le hizo caso. Se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña.

-Saria ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Regol, el hijo de Nabooru.

De inmediato hubo un cambio en la expresión de la niña, la cual de inmediato cambió su semblante serio por uno de alegría.

-¡Regol¡Qué grande estás¡Casi no te reconocí¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo con felicidad al Gerudo, olvidando el problema con Mido.

-Mi madre me ha enviado a visitar al árbol Dekú para pedir consejo – respondió a la chica -. Dice que se acercan tiempos difíciles para todo Hyrule. De hecho, voy a un concilio en el castillo después de ver al Venerable.

De inmediato Saria dio un grito de sorpresa. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero quedó interrumpida por Kerlov, quien por fin había terminado de hablar con el Árbol Dekú.

Los miró lentamente con semblante serio y se acercó a Regol.

-Tu turno –le dijo quedamente.

Regol de inmediato se inclinó para darle un abrazo a Saria, internándose en el tronco hueco que conducía con el Gran Árbol, no sin antes darle una patada "accidental" a Mido, que lo dejó sumergido en un río cercano. Aún riendo se encontró frente al Sabio más antiguo de Hyrule.

El Gerudo admiró con sorpresa su gran tamaño y las facciones que estaban como talladas en su corteza. Se inclinó ante él y esperó una reacción.

-Levántate, por favor –dijo de pronto el árbol con una voz que parecía venir de todos lados.

Regol se puso de pie y miró al Árbol Dekú.

-Veo que alguien más sabio que tú te ha mandado conmigo, Regol –le aseguró lentamente el Árbol.

-¿Nabooru ha hablado con usted?

-No lo ha hecho –respondió el Venerable -. Nabooru vino hace muchos años acompañada de Saria a pedir un consejo para su raza. Desde entonces no hablo con ella.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó sorprendido el joven.

-Nací antes de que naciera tu raza. Puedo ver más allá de las apariencias. Así que ten una charla conmigo antes de proseguir tu misión.

-A eso vine.

-Ya lo veo –prosiguió el Árbol -. Sólo podría instarte a que tuvieras más paciencia con mis niños. Si un simple Kokiri puede sacarte de quicio, no me imagino qué podrían hacer contigo enemigos inteligentes que jugaran con tus emociones. Así que ten cuidado, Regol.

El Gerudo bajó la mirada al escuchar al Sabio. Sin duda un simple niño le había hecho salirse de sus casillas.

-No te sientas culpable –continuó el árbol -. Mido desespera a quien sea, pero eso no es excusa para intentar atacarlo.

-Lo siento –mustió Regol.

-Como ya te dije, Regol, no hay problema. Veo en tu corazón que tienes muchas dudas. Este viaje que estás por emprender te ayudará a resolverlas todas, pero deberás analizar a las personas que se te presenten en el camino. Deberás aprender a distinguir quiénes son amigos y quienes son enemigos, para así poder hacerte de aliados poderosos.

«También debo pedirte que demuestres sabiduría, cosa que algunos de tus antepasados no tuvieron. El incidente con Mido debe servirte como ejemplo, pues muchas personas, sin ser enemigos, te juzgarán por las apariencias ahora que recorras Hyrule. No te tacharán de negro, sino que sólo verán que eres un Gerudo, de la raza que sigue apoyando a Ganondorf.

-Lo cuál es sólo un maldito prejuicio -murmuró quedamente Regol.

-Lo es, pero con saberlo no cambiarás lo que mucha gente cree saber. Estás por enfrentarte a la discriminación y al rechazo. Ten cuidado, y procura no perder tus cabales ante cualquier comentario. No tengo mucho más qué decirte, sólo que confíes en el joven Sheikah que me acaba de visitar. Quizás no tiene suficiente poder, pero es bastante sabio. Ambos se complementan. Juntos podrán hacer milagros y seguro entre ellos estará el salvar Hyrule de la amenaza que se avecina. Suerte, Regol.

-¡Pero dígame¿Qué amenaza? –preguntó Regol alterado, pero todo fue inútil.

De pronto los ojos del Venerable se desvanecieron y pasó a ser un árbol regular. El joven se quedó mirando al Sabio mientras meditaba todo lo que le acababa de decir. 


	14. Ante el árbol Dekú

**Capítulo 13: Ante el Árbol Deku. **

_Por InuZelda_

La kokiri y su hada corrían a toda prisa hacia el Árbol Deku. Pese a estar cansada por el día anterior, Kifan corría una gran velocidad. Esta situación provocaba que su hada se molestara y empezara a molestar.

-¿Puedes esperarme? No todo el mundo tiene tanta energía como tú.-Dijo Cytla.

-Si no te hubieras metido en el bosque hoy ya podríamos estar emprendiendo nuestro viaje.-Le riñó Kifan.

-Si no hubiéramos discutido nada de eso habría pasado.- replicó el hada.

Kifan llegó a la entrada del Árbol Deku y vio a Mido mojado, a Saria y a un chico de unos 18 años de pelo blanco, ojos rojos y con una túnica también blanca.

-Idiota de Mido¿qué te ha pasado?- Dijo Cytla en el tono burlón de siempre.

-Si yo soy idiota, tu eres un hada estúpida.-Protestó Mido.

-Dejad de discutir.- Dijeron Saria y Kifan al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno¿y para qué viniste, Kifan? – Dijo Mido.

-Vine a hablar con el Árbol deku.

El chicos e sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿Tu también?- Preguntaron Mido y el chico a la vez.

-Oye¿y tu quién eres?- Le preguntó Cytla al chico.

-Soy Kerlov Kalahed, de los sheikav¿y tú?

-Ella es Cytla y yo soy Kifan.- Dijo la kokiri antes de que su compañera hiciera algún comentario - ¿También vas a hablar con el Árbol Deku?

-Ya lo hice.-Dijo Kerlov

-Por cierto¿Cuándo piensa salir el negro?- Preguntó Mido.

-Es Regol.-Dijo Saria.

-Pues eso, el negro.- Dijo Mido.

-Ya volvió a llamarme negro el enano este.- Dijo otro chico de 18 años de piel morena, ojos rojos, vestido de negro y pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo voy hablando con el Árbol Deku. –Dijo Kifan agarrando a Cytla y llevándosela con ella.  
Las dos amigas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse frente al Árbol Deku.

- Me preguntaba cuando llegaríais, según parece os estáis empezando a encontrar.- dijo el Árbol Deku.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Kifan.

-Los que salvaran Hyrule- Respondió el Árbol Deku.

-¿Se refiere a Kifan y a los dos chicos que estaban fuera? Si ellos son los destinados a salvar Hyrule, la cosa no funcionará.- Dijo Cytla.

Kifan metió a Cytla en una botella.

-Te sacaré cuando acabe la conversación.- Dijo Kifan a Cytla.

Cytla dijo algo, pero nadie la oyó porque estaba encerrada en la botella.

-Aun así, Cytla tiene razón. No funcionará si solo vais los tres. El grupo esta incompleto. Todavía faltan tres por encontrar.- Dijo el Venerable.

-Pero¿qué pinto en él? Tengo el cuerpo de una niña, no tengo suficiente fuerza. Aunque domine bien la espada y tenga una gran puntería con el arco y las flechas seré un estorbo.- Dijo Kifan apenada.

-Escúchame Kifan, dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que conoces.- Respondió el Árbol Deku.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó Kifan.

-Descubrirlo depende de ti.- Dijo para finalizar el Árbol Deku.

Kifan vio que no tenia nada más que decirle y se marchó, no sin antes liberar a Cytla.

-Ya era hora. ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó el hada mientras era liberada.

-Dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que tú conoces.- Murmuró Kifan.

Así, la kokiri y su hada fueron de nuevo a la aldea. 


	15. Conociendo la Sabiduría

**Capitulo 14: Conociendo la Sabiduría **

_Por Blaze_

Al despertar por la mañana aleph decidió continuar su camino hacia el gran árbol deku, se levanto y atendió a su fiel corcel mientras pensaba,- porque a veces me dan ganas de cantar mientras me ducho??.- así emprendió viaje hacia el bosque kokiri, en el camino se encontró con un negociante muy extraño de esos que operan en el mercado negro y decidió acercarse haber que chácharas traía,

Negociante del mercado negro: páseles señor, aquí encontraras todas variedades de artículos,- dijo en voz sigilosa

Aleph,-mmmm, ya que, aun me sobran un par de rupias-y así aleph continuo su camino con un gorro nuevo y un par de guantes hechos con la piel mas dura de dragón antes vista. Poco antes de entrar al puente kokiri se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía,- sal de ahí rata de dos patas!!!- dijo aleph mientras desenvainaba su espada, - no me hagas daño- dijo una vozesilla, - soy un hada y no encuentro a mi compañero,- dijo la pequeña criatura voladora,

Aleph- y cual es el nombre de tu dueño?  
Hadilla- mido  
Aleph- mido…mmmm segura que no escapaste?, porque tratándose de el te comprendería – dijo aleph mientras se reía.  
Hadilla- supongo que tengo que regresar u.u  
Aleph- así es, creo que el gran árbol deku se enfadaría si no lo hicieras, por cierto, puedes llevarme con el?  
Hadilla- claro, oye, de donde conoces a mido?  
Aleph- no lo se pero me dieron escalofríos con solo escuchar su nombre jeje.

Así se adentraron hacia el lugar donde residen los kokiris, aleph se acerco hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el gran árbol deku guiado por el hada.

Hadilla: mira!!, ahí esta mido!, me esconderé dentro de una vasija-  
Aleph: por favor, ese pedazo de mier… de niño no podría lastimarte-

Así aleph se preguntaba quien seria esa kokiri que hiva corriendo tan rápido y esa hada que la hiva regañando, también vio a un joven de unos 18 años de edad, cabello blanco, sintio gran curiosidad por el y se acerco a conocerlo.

Aleph: wenas, cual es tu nombre-  
Kerlov: mi nombre es kerlov kalahed, y tú?-  
Aleph: respondió este  
Aleph sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida y unos recuerdos borrosos entraron en su mente.

vamos, corre o nos alcanzara la lluvia- gritaba una voz de niño, mientras se veían dos crios jugando en una granja, - hermano, no te vayas!!!!!- gritaba esta misma voz, - aleph, aleph!!- escuchaba en su mente cuando de repente volvió en si de golpe

Aleph, aleph!!, estas bien-decía kerlov con voz de angustia

Aleph: ehh, si, pero te me haces muy familiar, no se porque pero siento que puedo confiar en ti  
Kerlov: ehh, gracias, supongo que tu también vas a ver al gran árbol deku-  
Aleph: claro, tengo entendido que hay problemas  
Kerlov: desgraciadamente si, pero anda, ve con el, mi amigo regol acaba de salir,  
Aleph: este negro, lo siento, solo bromeo, suelo tener mucho respeto ante los gerudos, porque eso es lo que eres verdad?- pregunto aleph  
Regol: veo que conoces a mi raza, bueno, basta de charlas que no tengo tiempo y has lo tuyo- dijo con voz dominante  
Mido: hey hey hey, a donde crees que vas?- dijo con voz arrogante

Regol: (tomo del cuello al escurridizo e hizo que tomara un baño) dejadlo en paz, y deja de creerte la mama de los pollitos  
Aleph: gracias

Y así camino hacia el gran árbol deku, después de llegar vio como un árbol de mas de 30 metros de altura abría sus ojos, aleph no se asusto puesto que esta entrenado para todo y empezaron a charlar

Gran árbol deku: hola aleph, se a que has venido y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, si tienes familia pero debes enfocarte en otros problemas mas importantes  
Aleph: impresionante, acaso lees mi mente?  
Gran árbol deku: cuando se es muy sabio no se hace falta leer la mente, como supongo ya te enteraste, hyrule esta en grave peligro y no es casualidad que hayas venido puesto que fuiste elegido para esta misión  
Aleph: elegido??, pero como, a que se refiere?  
Gran árbol deku: todas tus respuestas serán respondidas poco a poco, todo tiene un momento…  
Aleph: pero estas visiones que tengo, que son?

Gran árbol deku: son recuerdos, recuerdos que parecen despertar cuando estas cerca de … de lo que te es familiar  
Aleph: se que sabe algo mas pero seré paciente  
Gran árbol deku: solo te diré que necesitas aliarte con las personas que acabas de conocer, sin ellos no podrás hacer nada  
Aleph: bah, claro que, (tragándose su orgullo) los necesito u.u  
Gran árbol deku: estas aprendiendo aleph, estas aprendiendo- dijo el venerable mientras cerraba sus ojos

Aleph se retiro y se acerco a kerlov, regol, kifan, la cual estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble por todas partes,  
Aleph; esto promete ser divertido 


	16. Un Grupo Extraño

**Capitulo 15: Un grupo extraño**

_Por Caballero Verde_

El viento del sur soplaba en el extenso bosque, en la aldea kokiri. Cerca de la entrada del sabio de los tiempos, se encontraba un pequeño grupo. Un sheikah, un gerudo, tres kokiris y un hylian que acababa de hablar con el Venerable, estaban reunidos, allí, sin saber como. Kerlov miraba fijamente a cada uno, sobre todo a su compañero Regol, a Kifan y a Aleph, que por muy falso que fuera, parecía que estaban unidos estos cuatro de alguna forma...Un silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, y Saria rompió el silencio:

-Por cierto Kifan-dijo la kokiri- Deberías partir hacia el castillo, el concilio comenzará pronto, no creo que te guste faltar y hacer quedar mal a nuestra raza

-Claro que no Saria-dijo Kifan- Lo tengo todo preparado, desde ayer

-Sería bueno, pues, que partieras de inmediato-dijo Saria

-El concilio...-dijo Kerlov como si recordara viejas palabras- Yo he de ir en representación de mi raza y de Kakariko

-Yo también he de representar a mi raza-dijo Regol

-El Venerable me aconsejó que fuera a un concilio que se haría pronto...pero no tengo permiso para entrar a el-dijo Aleph apenado

-La palabra del Venerable basta para cualquier cosa-dijo Saria

Aleph le sonrió a Saria. El sol se apostraba en lo alto del cielo, los rayos penetrantes traspasaban las hojas de los árboles, excepto en la de los árboles de antaño, que parecían ser del mismo tipo que del Venerable...:

-Empecemos por lo inevitable-dijo Kerlov- Yo por lo menos, no tengo víveres para el viaje al castillo

-El camino no es largo, quizá unas seis horas-dijo Regol

-Si, eso si la ruta principal estuviera disponible-dijo Kerlov- Cientos de moblins acaparan esa ruta, así que habrá que hacer un rodeo

-Un momento¿pretendes que tomemos la ruta que hay cerca a la entrada de mi valle?-dijo Regol algo sorprendido

-Efectivamente, yo por lo menos tomaré esa ruta-dijo Kerlov

-Te creía sabio-dijo Regol

-Puedes tomar el camino que quieras-dijo Kerlov- pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de que te enfrentes como a unos doscientos moblins mientras yo bordeo esa ruta

Regol se quedó en silencio y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy alegremente. A pesar de lo que le había dicho el Venerable, aún le costaba relacionarse con ellos:

-¿Y vosotros, que ruta tomaríais?-preguntó Kerlov a la kokiri y al hylian

-Ninguna de las dos suena bien, pero prefiero la que dices tu-dijo Kifan- Prefiero un camino largo a uno peligroso

-Será peligroso, pero menos que el que propone Regol-dijo Kerlov- ¿Y tu...Aleph?

-Me da igual, mientras lleguemos a ese concilio-dijo Aleph- Eso del castillo suena bien

-Necesitamos provisiones¿no?-dijo Kifan

-Así es-dijo Kerlov

-Entonces cojamos del huerto-dijo Kifan- Cogeremos suficientes alimentos para...

-Dos días de viaje, más lo que queda hoy-dijo Regol- Una locura

-Dos días si vamos a pie, pero si vamos a caballo, llegaremos mañana al anochecer-dijo Kerlov

-Eso si no hay ningún contratiempo-dijo Aleph

Kerlov y Regol afirmaron con la cabeza en señal de que el hylian estaba en lo cierto. Kifan, junto con Saria, fueron al huerto a coger algunas verduras (algo que no aprobó Aleph, pero supo que no tenía mas remedio), mientras que los chicos pasearon por el pueblo. Encontraron un pequeño estanque, perfecto para que un kokiri se bañara, pero quizá algo pequeño para otra raza. Aquel era el lugar donde se reunirían antes de partir. Mientras tanto, Aleph se lavó un poco el torso, Regol estaba apoyado en una columna rodeada de raíces, observando a cualquier kokiri que pasara por allí, y kokiri que pasaba por allí, kokiri que recordaba la siniestra mirada de Regol. En cuanto al sheikah, estaba sentado al lado de Mido, que los despediría personalmente:

-Mido¿nunca te ha interesado salir al mundo exterior?-dijo Kerlov extrañado, pues estar siempre en un mismo sitio podía llegar a aburrir

-No, me da igual lo que ocurra en el mundo exterior-dijo Mido- Pero si afecta al bosque, si, me importa

Kerlov se dio cuenta de que Mido era mas sensible de lo que había aparentado. Mido se hacía el duro, siempre, pero quería lo mejor para su raza...:

-Además, soy uno de los diez guerreros kokiris-dijo Mido- Lucharé si llegara el caso

-Me alegra que digas eso-dijo Kerlov

-Oye...sheikah-dijo Mido- Me gustaría que cuidaras de Kifan, es una de las mejores guerreras kokiri, y no me gustaría que este bosque perdiera a uno de sus luchadores

-Todos la cuidaremos-dijo Kerlov- Pero creo que ella puede hacerlo solita

-Cierto...pero me quiero asegurar-dijo Mido

Minutos después, Kifan y Saria llegaron al lugar con verduras como para una semana. Los chicos metieron todo esto en las alforjas de sus caballos, mas un poco de agua que habían recogido del río. Kifan no tenía caballo propio, así que tuvo que montar en el de Aleph junto con este. Se dirigieron a los alrededores cerca del puente que llevaba a las llanuras:

-Antes, me gustaría que Kifan se quedara con algo-dijo Saria sacando una pequeña esmeralda y entregándoselo a Kifan- Un kokiri no puede salir del bosque, si no poco a poco perdería energía vital hasta morir. También podría llegar a crecer como uno de cualquier raza, pero si esto ocurriese no podrías vivir ya en el bosque de nuevo. Tenlo siempre a tu lado, de hecho, tenlo pegado a ti, pues esta esmeralda es tu vida hasta que no vuelvas...A vosotros no tengo nada que daros que os sirva, pero estoy seguro de que allá, en el castillo, si encontraréis ayuda...para vuestras respuestas

Miró fijamente a los ojos de los chicos. Después se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la aldea. Mido hizo algo insólito para Kifan, alzar la mano como señal de "Hasta luego y suerte", y haciendo esto siguió a Saria a la aldea kokiri. El pequeño grupo se encaminó hacia el puente y tras varios giros salieron hacia las llanuras. Al salir del bosque, Kifan sintió como una puñalada al corazón, pero luego se fue desvaneciendo esa sensación. La joven kokiri estaba sorprendida de la extensión de las llanuras, y el color anaranjado rojizo del cielo como muestra del atardecer hacía de las llanuras una verdadera belleza. En primer lugar iba Kerlov montado en su caballo Rondel, con la espada al cinto, su báculo situado en una de las alforjas de Rondel, luego Regol, con su actitud orgullosa y semblante, con su espada a la espalda y con una mirada que recordaría a cierto sujeto, y finalmente, Aleph y Kifan cerraban la pequeña fila, ambos estaban aun sorprendidos de las llanuras. Aleph llevaba su espada en la espalda y Kifan llevaba su carcaj de flechas y su arco en la espalda. Poseía una pequeña daga en la cintura, pequeña, pero afilada. Tomaron por el oeste, por lo que parecía tomarían el camino cercano al Valle Gerudo, pero antes de llegar torcerían a la derecha y seguirían todo recto hasta el castillo, pasando cerca del rancho:

-Sorprendidos¿verdad?-dijo Regol a Kifan y a Aleph

-Muy sorprendidos-dijeron en unísono

-Una lástima que este llena de moblins-dijo Kerlov al oír la pequeña conversación- Estas tierras no son lo que eran desde hace mucho tiempo...Espero ver este reino algún día en tiempos de paz.

-Tu calla-dijo una voz chillona

-¿Pero que...?-dijo Kerlov

-Es mi hada, la tengo encerrada en una botella de momento-dijo Kifan apenada- Es muy gritona y mandona

-!Como se te ocurre decir eso!-dijo otra vez la voz

-Curioso-dijo Kerlov- Creí que las hadas eran mas tranquilas

-Pues esta no lo demuestra-dijo Regol

-Jajajajajajaja- rió Aleph

-!Tu no te rías!-dijo la voz

No tardo el sol en desaparecer y en aparecer su hermana, la luna y sus hijas, las estrellas. Regol aconsejo en acampar, y todos apoyaron la idea:

-Además-añadió Regol- Los caballos deben estar aún cansados de la cabalgata de esta mañana

Encendieron un fuego, estaban cerca del Valle Gerudo, como planearon. A ese paso llegarían mañana al castillo. Mientras todos comían una manzana asada pinchada en un palo, Kerlov se mantenía un poco alejado, para escribir su diario. La letra de Kerlov era clara y hermosa, como todas las cosas hechas por los sheikah:

24 de Noviembre del 3851 G.C (Después de la Guerra Carcelaria)

Ayer, en la última anotación que hice, conocí a un gerudo. Su nombre es Regol, y en cierto modo recuerda a las descripciones que daban de Ganondorf, el Rey del Mal. Creo que de magia no sabe nada, pero en cambio, del arte de la espada debe saber. Contaré con su ayuda en diversas situaciones. Descubrí que él también iba a hablar con el Venerable. Tras una carrera y un encuentro con un kokiri algo matón, pero en el fondo amable llamado Mido, logré entablar una conversación con el Venerable. Es un ser que se guía por lo amable y por la tolerancia. Es asombroso la sabiduría que posee y su amabilidad eterna...Me aconsejó, sobre todo en asuntos personales, y me fui. Desconozco que le dijo a Regol ,a Kifan y a Aleph, una kokiri y un hylian que se han unido a nuestro grupo. Nos dirigimos al concilio, en busca de consejo...Aún no estoy muy de acuerdo en que seamos los elegidos para salvar esta tierra, pero supongo que el Venerable sabe lo que dice. Espero que, para cuando vuelva a escribir, ya estemos en el castillo, y no al aire libre. No debemos bajar la guardia...

Con esto, Kerlov guardo su diario y se acercó al fuego...Por una noche podría dormir, pues la primer guardia le tocaba a Aleph...Lentamente, las sombras de la noche arrapó a los que intentaban dormir... 


	17. ¡Moblins!

**Capítulo 16¡Moblins!**

_Por Erik_

Regol abrió repentinamente los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad. El cielo estrellado iluminaba tenuemente la Llanura de Hyrule, haciendo que éste apenas pudiera ver al grupo que lo acompañaba. Kifan dormía con su pulgar izquierdo dentro de su boca, mientras abrazaba una pequeña botella con una especie de luz dentro. A su lado, Aleph había abandonado su ronda, inducido por el dulce sueño. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que vio a un joven de pelo plateado dormido con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol.

En cuanto le observó sintió que él no controlaba más su cuerpo, el cuál se acercó lentamente al Sheikah. Sintió que sacaba su espada sin haberle ordenado a su brazo izquierdo que lo hiciera. Algo le obligó a alzar su mano y levantar la espada. Un momento después, su brazo, moviéndose como por impulso propio, bajó rápidamente, cercenando la cabeza de Kerlov. Cuando ésta rodó lejos, vio la sangre emanando de su cuello. Y se sintió feliz. Percibió un gran placer al hacerlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una risa que él nunca había oído. Una risa que expresaba maldad, venganza. Una risa que parecía ajena, pero que sentía dentro de sí. Una risa que lo invadió de una completa alegría sádica. Echó a reír, y justo un instante después, volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Regol –decía un Kerlov con la cabeza en su lugar bajo un sol ya radiante -. Despierta. Es tiempo de continuar el camino hacia el castillo.

El Gerudo se levantó de un salto, su espada estaba clavada fuertemente en el suelo, como si lo hubiera hecho entre sueños. Enfocó sus recuerdos y la horrible visión de Kerlov muerto le invadió de inmediato. Se sintió horrorizado de sí mismo por haber visto aquello y por haberse sentido sediento de sangre. Pero no le contó a nadie lo que había visto. Sólo preparó sus cosas, ensilló a su caballo, lo montó y siguió a sus compañeros.

Cuando Regol salió del Valle Gerudo para ir al Bosque Kokiri, sólo atravesó una ruta directa entre ambos puntos, ruta con malos caminos y poca vegetación. Pero ahora que ya habían salido de esa área, logró visualizar la Llanura de Hyrule en su completo esplendor. De verdad era un lugar precioso, en donde habían todo tipo de tonalidades de verde. Pequeños grupos de árboles se levantaban, esparcidos por todos lados y a lo lejos, dos gigantes dominaban la vista: La montaña de la muerte, siempre rodeada de un aro de humo y bajo un cielo rojizo y la Gran Torre del Castillo, el lugar al que se dirigían.

-Sorprendente –murmuró con la boca semiabierta, contemplando el hermoso paisaje.

El grupo siguió avanzando poco a poco, pero a media tarde decidieron detenerse a la sombra de una pequeña arboleda.

Ahí comieron tranquilamente, y se disponían a irse, cuando una lanza cayó del cielo, clavándose justo donde Regol había estado sentado unos segundos antes.

Todos se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente, mientras Kerlov examinaba el arma.

-¡Por Din! –exclamó aterrado después de unos instantes -. ¡Es una lanza de Moblin!

Ese último comentario resultó innecesario, porque de inmediato los viajeros se vieron rodeados de una horda de Moblins. 10 grandes monstruos con cabezas de cerdos, armados hasta los dientes y con armaduras resistentes a todo les impedían el paso.

Sin necesidad de decirse nada, el recién formado equipo se desplegó. De algún lado alguien arrojó polvos de hada que cegó a los monstruos, y otros tres guerreros, armados con espadas, destruyeron las no protegidas cabezas de los Moblins. Antes de que el sol hubiera recorrido un buen trecho, no quedaba ni un solo monstruo de pie.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó en voz alta Kerlov.

-Parece que estos caminos de verdad son bastante peligrosos –le respondió un agitado Regol-. Mas nos vale apresurar la marcha. Seguro que no son los únicos que están por aquí. Si seguimos a este paso, seguro que llegaremos para mañana al anochecer.

-Gracias por lanzar esos polvos, Kifan –dijo Aleph mirando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el caballo frente a él -. Nos ahorraste un buen trabajo.

-No hay porqué –todos escucharon una pequeña vocecita proveniente de la mochila de Kifan-. Es increíble que sólo se me deje en libertad para confundir a sus enemigos...


	18. Reeguil

Escrito por InuZelda, es uno de mis favoritos xD

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 17: Reeguil.**  
_Por InuZelda_

Kifan se despertó en cuanto amaneció. Habían acampado cerca de un río junto al que había una gran arboleda unas horas después del ataque de los moblins. Supuestamente Regol debía estar de guardia desde hace unas horas, pero estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto. Miró a los tres chicos y sonrió. Entonces sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y la abrió.

-Ya era hora-dijo la pequeña hada que salía de la botella.-Solo me sacaste ayer para despistar a los malos. Me estáis tratando muy mal.

-No te trataría así si no fuera porque vas a insultar a todos- dijo la kokiri.-Venga, ayúdame a entrenar.

En ese momento, Cytla golpeó la mano de Kifan y provocó que la kokiri soltara la botella. Esta cayó al suelo y se rompió.

-Libreeeeeeee. Soy libreeeeeee- dijo Cytla cantando-Libre, libre, libre. Libre, libre, libre.

-Maldición. Ahora Cytla molestará durante todo el viaje- se quejó Kifan.

-Libre, libre, libre. Libre, libre, libre- siguió cantando la pequeña hada.

Kifan agarró a su compañera y le puso una manzana en la cabeza. Acto seguido sacó su arco y apuntó a Cytla.

-Estate quieta o te daré- dijo Kifan.

-Esta bien. Odio el entrenamiento del tiro con arco, pero como soy libre y estoy feliz te dejaré entrenar- dijo con una gran sonrisa Cytla.

- '' Si lo sé, hoy entreno con la espada''-pensó Kifan.

La kokiri disparó la flecha, la cual dio en el blanco dividiendo la manzana en dos partes iguales. Repitió el proceso cuatro veces más y se dispuso a guardar el arco .

Entonces vio un goblin en lo alto de un árbol y pensó que quizás habría un grupo por ahí. No se lo pensó dos veces y lanzó una flecha que impactó en el corazón del monstruo pese a la distancia. Luego ella y su hada vieron como el monstruo caía al suelo.  
-Gran puntería.-Dijo Cytla.

-Bueno, dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy. Ahora te guardaría en la botella, pero la has roto.- Dijo Kifan.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo y Kifan decidió usar los trozos de manzana para el desayuno. Volvió a encender el fuego, clavó los trozos de manzana en unos palos y las puso a calentar. Cuando vio que ya se habían asado, les echó un néctar dulce que guardaba en otra botella por encima.

-Jeje, creo que es hora de que los chicos se despierten.- dijo el hada.

Cytla se puso en medio de ellos y tomó aire.

-¡¡¡¡ Nos atacan!!!!- gritó Cytla.

Regol, Aleph y Kerlov se despertaron rápidamente, cogieron sus armas y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-Falsa alarma. Cytla tiene una curiosa forma de despertar. - Dijo Kifan.

-Maldita hada- dijo Regol.- Nos has dado un susto de muerte. Te vas a ...

-¿Enterar¿ Que me va hacer alguien cómo tú, Reeguil? - Preguntó Cytla burlona.

-¿Reeguil? Jaja- rió Aleph.

-La verdad es bastante gracioso- dijo Kerlov con una sonrisa.

- Me llamo Regol, especie de luciérnaga parlante.- Dijo Regol enfadado.

-Reeguil, tu no me puedes hacer nada.- Dijo Cytla entre risitas.

-Jiji, Reeguil.- Rió Kifan por lo bajo.

-¿ Tu también?- Preguntó Regol.- Ahhh, maldita hada.

Regol trató de darle un puñetazo a Cytla, pero esta se apartó.

-Bueno, dejad de discutid o se enfriara el desayuno- Dijo la kokiri.

Los seis se sentaron alrededor de lo que había sido la pequeña fogata que Kifan encendió para hacer el desayuno. Cogieron una media manzana cada uno y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Os gusta?- preguntó la kokiri.

-Esta bueno- dijo Kerlov.

-Hacia tiempo que no comía algo tan dulce. Me encanta- opinó Aleph.

- Sabe igual que la manzana asada que me dio Saria una vez- dijo Regol contento.

-Ella me enseñó a hacerlas- dijo la kokiri.

-Reeguil, dame un poco- le pidió Cytla a Regol.

-Que no me llames Reeguil- dijo Regol muy enfadado.- Y no te pienso dar.

-Porfa, Reeguil-dijo Cytla.

-¡¡¡¡Qué me dejes ya!!!!- gritó Regol.

Y así de animado pasó el desayuno y los seis prosiguieron su viaje. Durante el camino se escuchó a Cytla decir 50 veces más '' Reeguil'' y los gritos de Regol cada vez que le llamaba así. Cuando el sol estaba muy alto decidieron parar. Aleph miraba a las nubes, Kerlov escribía en una especie de cuaderno, Regol y Cytla seguían discutiendo y Kifan se había subido a lo alto de un árbol para observar al grupo. Pese a tener el cuerpo de una niña, la kokiri era bastante madura y no entendía como su compañera podía ser tan infantil, aunque eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Al rato oyó la voz de Aleph llamándole.

-Kifan,- dijo el hylian- es hora de seguir.  
Kifan bajó del árbol y se montó en el caballo de Aleph. Ella estaba deseando tener su propio caballo porque le preocupaba que el pobre animal tuviera que cargar el peso de los dos. Pero de pronto el viaje se vio interrumpido por un 15 goblins furiosos.

-Oídme¿tres para cada uno?- preguntó Kerlov.

- Sí- dijeron Regol, Kifan y Aleph a la vez.

- Cytla, ve delante- le dijo la kokiri al hada.

Cytla se lanzo hacia los monstruos y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, lo que les despisto bastante. Kifan sacó su espada kokiri, se la clavó en el cuello a un goblin e hizo lo mismo con lo otros dos. Regol dio una vuelta con su espada y acabó con los tres de un golpe. Kerlov lanzó varias estocadas seguidas y acabó con otros tres. Por último, Aleph dio una patada que impactó sobre los tres goblins y luego les clavó su espada en el corazón. El grupo de goblins se quedó reducido a cero.

-Segundo día de ataques seguidos- dijo Kerlov sentándose sobre una roca.

-Estoy agotado- dijo Aleph sentándose sobre la hierba.

-Yo no- dijo Kifan.- Y lo demostraré.

Kifan dio un enorme salto y Aleph se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y tú qué tal estas, Reeguil? - Dijo Cytla con su voz burlona.

-Bien, pero tu mal si sigues llamándome Reeguil- dijo Regol con cara de pocos amigos y los puños cerrados.

Tras este descanso decidieron acampar. Regol y Aleph fueron a pescar y Cytla fue con ellos, mientras que Kerlov y Kifan se quedaron preparando las cosas para cenar.

- ¿ Te ayudo con eso?- Dijo Kerlov viendo que la kokiri cargaba con muchos palos para hacer el fuego.

- No hace falta- dijo Kifan sintiendo que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
Kifan dejó los palos en medio del campamento y se dirigía a buscar más, cuando de pronto tropezó.

- ¿Estas bien?-dijo Kerlov agarrándola para que no se cayera.

-Sí ... Sí ...su...supongo- dijo Kifan muy nerviosa y colorada.

- Bueno, mejor será que vaya yo a buscar más leña. Tu ve encendiendo el fuego- le dijo el joven a la kokiri.

-Va...vale- dijo Kifan.

En cuanto Kerlov se fue, Kifan encendió el fuego y mirando a las llamas se quedó pensativa.

- '' ¿ Qué es lo que me pasó hace unos momentos? Yo nunca he sido tímida''- pensó Kifan.

Tras diez minutos Aleph y Regol trajeron unos diez pescados. Cytla detrás iba diciéndole a Regol 'Reeguil'. no tardó en unirse al grupo Kerlov, el cual lanzó la leña al fuego. Los seis comieron hasta hartarse y se fueron a dormir, menos Kerlov al cual le tocaba la primera ronda. Kifan no tardó en sumergirse en un profundo sueño.


	19. Aleph, ¿aliado o enemigo?

**Capitulo 18: Aleph…aliado o enemigo? **

_Por Blaze_

Después de un rato Aleph se levanto y fue hacia kerlov el cual estaba visualizando un especie de diario, aleph se paro junto a el y empezó a mirarlo fijamente, kerlov solo se hacia el distraído pero en realidad le molestaba la actitud de aleph hacia el. 

Que tanto me ves?-dijo kerlov

Es solo que…siento que algo despierta en mí cuando estamos cerca-respondió aleph mientras subió a una pequeña loma.  
Después de un rato regol empezó a quejarse, era como si tuviese una pesadilla, la pequeña kifan dormía como un tronco mientras k cytla intentaba calmar a regol con un dulce canto de cuna.

Después de unas horas se podía ver como el cielo empezaba a brillar claramente, señal de que estaba amaneciendo, entonces kerlov decidió tomar un descanso.

Kerlov- demonios, que sueño, deberían de dejar a aleph vigilando todas las noches, parece un tecolote- murmuro kerlov con una risa burlona mientras se acostaba en una amaca que colgaba de dos grandes árboles.

El dia empezaba a hacerse notar cuando de un momento a otro aleph empezó a quejarse de un dolor intenso, kerlov despertó de golpe y se acerco a el tratando de captar porque el repentino comportamiento mientras k los demás parecían estar abriendo los ojos, regol se acerco y vio como un sello brillaba en rojo en la parte izquierda del cuello de aleph.

Aleph- mi cuerpo, aaaa!!!!, ayuda!!- grito aleph mientras empezaba a emanar una luz púrpura de su cuerpo.

Kerlov- jamas había visto algo asi en mi vida, necesitamos hacer que se calme- dijo mientras intentaba sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que regol.

Regol- demonios!!!, este niño si que tiene fuerza, apenas puedo aguantar- murmuro con una voz leve.

De pronto aleph se tranquilizo y como una pluma lo hicieron descender al suelo, kerlov lo miraba con cara de inslolito mientras todos se daban cuenta que el sello extraño empezaba a cubrir parte de su cuerpo.

Kerlov- miren, eso es extraño, al parecer es una especie de sello que se apodera del cuerpo, mente y corazón del poseedor- dijo con voz seria.

Regol- tenemos que encontrar una forma de contrarrestarle- dijo al mismo tiempo en el que desenfundo su espada

Kifan- noo!, creo que esa no es la manera,- grito la kokiri con cara de susto

Entonces kerlov saco un pergamino se dispuso a abrirlo en el suelo, este tenía un símbolo donde kerlov coloco su mano, empezó a brillar de un color azul y apretó fuertemente el sello de aleph. Todo empezó tranquilizarse pero kerlov explico que no era estable y que lo mejor seria mantenerlo fuera de emociones fuertes, por ahora.

Te sientes mejor aleph?- pregunto kerlov

-Claro un poco aunque me siento con ganas inexplicables de luchar.- dijo con voz un poco seria.

-debes de saber que solo se ha impedido que que se apodere de tu cuerpo y debes tener cuidado de no romper el sello, solo no te esfuerzes demasiado- dijo regol con voz asertiva

Al paso de unos momentos decidieron continuar con su camino, subieron a sus caballos pero esta vez aleph mando a kifan con kerlov puesto que no se sentía seguro de poder protegerla y pensaba que era una carga y un peligro para sus compañeros.  
De repente regol puso los dos pies sobre la silla de su corcel y dio un gran salto.

Regol- wow, hace tiempo que no saltaba tanto, miren!!!, al parecer hay unos cuantos enemigos delante que nos darán problemas- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba una voltereta y caía exactamente en la silla de su corcel.

Kerlov- bien, creo que tendremos que rodearlos- dijo con voz de flojera

-por supuesto que no- contesto firmemente Regol- no pienso perder más tiempo en tomar caminos menos peligrosos y largos-

Que coraje!!, que sentimiento tan absurdo- murmuro Aleph con voz de desesperación mientras que desenfundaba su espada

kerlov- no es bueno para ti en estos momentos, pero creo comprenderte- le dijo a Aleph mientras sacaba dos dagas

no aguanto mas!!,-dijo aleph mientras cabalgaba velozmente hacia los enemigos

Kerlov- pero que demo… oh, ya que, vamos!!!- dijo con voz de mando

Asi emprendieron hacia una batalla a muerte. Kerlov veía como Aleph se había adelantado bastante y mirando a regol le pidió que aumentara velocidad y que le alcanzara.

Kerlov- hey Regol, intenta alcanzar al desesperado- dijo mientras ajustaba a kifan para que no cayera del caballo

Lo intentare, pero no prometo contenerme las ganas de darle su merecido- dijo Regol mientras ordenaba a su caballo aumentar la velocidad

Mientras tanto, al llegar con los enemigos aleph salto del caballo y con una patada tumbo a dos de los despreciables, al levantarse decapito a uno más y mientras seguía luchando Regol llegaba al campo de batalla haciéndole frente al mas grande de los enemigos.

Regol- hey, crees poder contra mi- dijo esto mientras le hacia una finta con la espalda

Kerlov- valla, al fin hemos llegado, kifan, mira jajajaja, es Regol contra el mas grande- diciendo esto bajaron del caballo desenfundando armas

Regol- que?, te asustaste jajaja- se burlaba mientras dando una media vuelta dispuso a cortarle las piernas para después acabarlo en el suelo.

Kifan- a veces este tío me da miedo, cuidado cytla!-

Justo antes de que la cortaran ala mitad kerlov a una velocidad increíble acabo con el bastardo.

Mientras solo quedaban unos cuantos aleph empezó a confiarse, haciéndolo recibir un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Aaaaa!!!!,- grito aleph mientras empezaba a reír de una forma malvada

Aleph- jajajajaja, la muerte no es dolor suficiente jajaja- diciendo esto el enemigo empezó a elevarse en el aire por alguna razón y empezó a desintegrarse

Mientras tanto kifan amenazaba a los dos últimos enemigos con una pequeña espada, cosa que provoco la burla de estos

Kifan- no se burlaran cuando estén en el suelo pidiendo perdón- diciendo esto los enemigos corrieron hacia ella

Aleph- (sus ojos brillaban aun mas en rojo), infernus!!!!!!

De pronto unos aros de fuego oscuro empezaron a rodear a aleph mientras se elevaba, cosa que sorprendió bastante a sus amigos

Regol- creo que de ahora en adelante el hylian recibirá menos porción de comida-

Kifan- kerlov, que esta pasando?- dijo con voz de angustia

Kerlov- no estoy completamente seguro pero los enemigos bajaron guardia- terminando de hablar los decapito de un solo golpe

Regol- necesitamos hacer que se calme-

Cytla- se las vera conmigo si llega a quemarnos-

Kerlov- no creo que dure mucho tiempo así, gasta demasiado poder, nunca había visto a un hylian hacer tal cosa- dijo con voz baja

Mientras tanto aleph descendía lentamente acercandose hacia los tres, miro a kerlov con una mirada diabólica y temblorosa

Aleph- (volviendo ala normalidad), mátame, al fin he comprendido mi destino, por lo que más quieras, mátame- diciendo eso cayo en los brazos de kerlov el cual lo miraba angustiadamente.


	20. Alquimista de Luz

_Por Lautarileo_

Hace solo minutos...en el bosque Kokiri...

Una joven Kokiri miraba el cielo, angustiada, ella aun se mantenía vigilante, sentada en un gran pilar, que se conectaba a través de sencillos puentes colgantes con su casa, si se le podía llamar casa a un árbol hueco. Estaba allí casi todo el día desde qué su mejor amiga y la mejor guerrera de su raza partió hacia su destino, fuera de aquellos bosques.

Fue ahí cuando entrada la noche, un Kokiri pelirrojo chiquito y muy pecoso, se acerco al pilar y le hablo..

-Saria, ya descansa, tu sabes que Kifan es fuerte-le grito una voz conocida a la joven peliverde, que no despegaba su vista del cielo estrellado.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso Mido- respondió, mientras volvía a alzar la vista al infinito- se que ella es quizás la mas fuerte de nosotros y qué el equipo qué la acompañan son, con seguridad, los seres mas fuertes de nuestra tierra... pero...

Hubo un gran silencio, solo levemente cortado cor el canto de algunos insectos en la oscuridad y la cara de invecil de Mido.

Pero siento- continuo, ahora mirando hacia donde se encontraba Mido- siento que lo que esta ocurriendo va mas allá de nuestro conocimiento, mas allá incluso de lo que ya hemos enfrentado. Algo nuevo y mas maligno va a nacer, lo siento Mido, lo siento, aquí... en mi pecho.

-Saria- susurró Mido- quiero decirte..que...QUE ES ESO!!!

-¿Que?.. por las diosas!!!-pensó asombrada Saria- ¿que demonios es eso?...

Al fondo del busque estaba ocurriendo un suceso completamente anormal, cerca del gran Árbol Deku se había formado un pilar de luz que estaba conectando el cielo y la tierra, a la vez que un punto negro bajaba a gran velocidad, derechito contra el suelo, al caer, se oyó como si cayera una roca de un risco muy alto.

Ninguno de los 2 pudo hacer ningún movimiento. Mientras Mido no se podía mover por el miedo, Saria sentía perfectamente el poder de lo que había llegado hasta sus bosques.

Ha llegado, el que faltaba a llegado-pensó mientas le decía a Mido-vamonos a dormir, es mejor no estar aquí..

Mientras Tanto...

Al fondo el bosque Kokiri, una ser encapuchado se estaba levantando, aquella capa azulada se ondeaba a la suave brisa nocturna del verano Hyliano, una capucha cubría su cara, solo dejando ver desde la nariz hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en algunas partes por una armadura azul cobalto. El se levanto y miro a su alrededor con escepticismo.

-¿Es acaso aquí donde encontraría al mas sabio de esta tierra, al que ha vivido por eones?-se pregunto el encapuchado, dando vueltas sobre si mismo, como buscando algo en particular- pero si esto es un bosque.

Casi al mismo tiempo que pronuncio esas palabras, una voz profunda y calmada llego a sus oídos, como si el aire que viniera de entre las ramas de esos árboles le hablara...

Nada es lo que aparenta, deberías aprender eso para el futuro de tu cruzada-dijo la voz, mientras un viento levantaba la capa azulada del extraño, para luego agregar...

Siento decirte que ya no puedo darte mas información que la que os han dado aquellas que están sobre mi -dijo la voz- lo único que puedo advertirte es que tengas cuidado

¿Cuidado con que?-preguntó muy serio a la voz que le hablaba en aquel lugar sin saber de donde provenía

Con el pasado joven rey, con el pasado-respondió la sabia y pausada voz- con lo que creíais acabado y que renace como la mas oscura de vuestras pesadillas.

El extraño, solo miro lo que se encontraba enfrente de él, un árbol enorme cuyo tronco se asemejaba a la cara de un anciano moreno y cuyas ramas y hojas tapaban el cielo, ahí recién cayo en cuenta que era el árbol quien le hablaba, ante lo cual no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias, aunque es raro recibir consejos de un árbol¿sabes?-contestó, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora, a lo qué venia...

¿Que es lo que me queréis preguntar?, Alquimista de Luz

El extraño dejo de sonreír, al vez que miraba al árbol con profunda seriedad y preguntó...

¿Donde están los otros?

**Capitulo 19: Fragmentos de Oscuridad y Alquimista de Luz  
(Dark Fragments and Light Alchemist)**

_Matarlo...  
Matar...  
Muerte..._

Kerlov se había quedado como hecho de piedra ante las palabras de Aleph. Por qué el sentía esas palabras calaban tan hondo en su corazón¿por qué?

Kerlov, Kerlov, reacciona... por Din...REACCIONA!!-dijo una voz de mujer, mientras sollozaba

¿Ah?.. ¿Que pasó?- preguntó un Kerlov desorientado

No le respondieron con palabras, solo sintió que alguien sollozaba, para luego abrazarlo, mientas una maraña de cabello rosa le interrumpía su aun nublada vista.

Ya era hora que despertaras, bello durmiente, levántate-dijo Regol, - Kifan te estuvo cuidando toda la noche.

La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza muy rápido, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y miraba al piso, como si en el hubiera algo de suma importancia. Ante lo cual el Sheikan solo respondió con una sonrisa de gratitud que solo hizo ponerse aun mas colorada a la dulce Kokiri.

¿Qué?...¿dormí toda la noche?-pregunto Kerlov, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero trastabillando por lo débiles que sentía sus piernas.

Si, ya vamos..levántate- ordeno el Gerudo mientras le ofrecía la diestra para que se levantara- al paso que vamos y con el caminito que se te ocurrió tomar llegaremos el día del culo.

Kerlov se levanto con la ayuda de Regol, pero aun había una pregunta que lo carcomía... los sucesos de anoche.

Oye Regol¿Y qué paso con Al...- no alcanzo a terminar de preguntar cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió

-¿Quien quiere huevos fritos marca Lon-Lon? -vociferó Aleph quien estaba muy cerca del fuego con una sartén

-si, miren que ya se van a enfriar y esto no se puede calentar otra vez.-dijo la chillona voz de Cytla detrás.

El joven Sheikan solo miro incrédulo al travieso Aleph de siempre llevar la sartén a donde estaban los demás para ofrecer su exquisito contenido. Cuando Kerlov iba a preguntar algo, Regol le interrumpió levantando la mano y mirándolo para que no dijera nada.

- Nosotros vamos a llenar las cantimploras al arrollo de allá, dijo señalando un lugar para que todos, en especial Aleph, lo oyeran- vamos Kerlov.

-¡¡¡Oigan...pero se les van a enfriar los huevos!!-grito Aleph, aun sosteniendo la sartén y casi quemando a Cytla con el aceite que saltaba por el calor y sus bruscos movimientos

-¡¡¡Ayyy!!! Oye, ten cuidado- chillo Cytla tratando de esquivar el aceite hirviendo- o te prometo que los próximos huevos que freire... serán los tuyos.

Así eran las mañanas del extraño grupo que viajaba al concilio Hyliano, en solo unos pocos días parecía como si se hubieran conocido la vida entera, como una familia unida ante todo, lo bueno y lo malo, ante la paz mañanera o aun con tanta batalla que tenían que enfrentar en los ahora peligrosos caminos infestados de Moblins. Mientras Kifan comía, Cytla corría detrás de Aleph con un cuchillo 3 veces mas grande que ella, por que la había vuelto a quemar con el aceite caliente y quería cumplir su promesa.

-Muy bien, Reeguil, ahora explícame ¿Que paso anoche?-pregunto Kerlov cuando llegaron al arrollo y ya habían llenado sus respectivas cantimploras.

-¡¡Que no me llames Reeguil, niño bonito del tercer ojo!!-mascullo Regol entre dientes, para luego agregar en volumen mas alto y mas calmado- bueno... tu te desmayaste después que Aleph escupió sangre, casi en el mismo instante que se desmayó, tu parecías estar en shock, además...

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, el sonido del agua y los pájaros incluso el sonido del pasto se aplacó, únicamente interrumpido por la respiración de ambos. Regol se levanto, tomo las cantimploras, mientras miraba a Kerlov con una cara inexpresiva...

-Solo repetías una cosa, casi toda la noche lo dijiste entre sueños-dijo Regol, muy serio, mientras se alejaba con 3 cantimploras en su mano- incluso por eso Kifan se ofreció a cuidarte...

-¿Que era lo que decía Regol?-pregunto el Sheikan mientras tomaba las otras cantimploras

Regol empezó a caminar despacio, parecía querer esquivar la pregunta.

-¿Regol?...!!!Regol!!!-Grito kerlov

El aludido solo se detuvo, no miro hacia aquel Sheikan que le hablaba

- ¡!Por las diosas¿que decía en mis sueñ...?- vocifero Kerlov mientas pensaba– tal vez sea una parte del pasado que no recuerdo.

-Gritabas Kerlov, gritabas-contesto Regol sin mirarlo- "yo no quería, no quería ver tanta sangre" eso..era lo que decías.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar, como dando mas expectación a lo que el Sheikan respondería

-Gracias por decírmelo-dijo Kerlov- ah..y otra cosa..

-¿qué?- dijo Regol, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al Sheikan.

-¿Por qué no te bañas en el rió, a ver si se te quita lo negro?- dijo Kerlov con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Regol se ponía rojo de furia, pero también sonreía ya mas relajado.

Mientras caminaban hacia su desayuno Kerlov quedo pensando, sangre,¿ por que sangre?. En sus tiempos de curandero le había tocado ver muchas heridas, algunas muy infectadas, otras que a los mismos soldados les daba asco ver, y el ni siquiera sentía el mínimo asco¿por que en sus sueños era tan distinto?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, por ahora, además estaban muy atrasados para el concilio, no podía dejar que sus propios problemas interfirieran con tan importante misión.

Así paso la mañana del grupo, Kerlov decidió escribir algunas cosas en su diario, como era su costumbre; Regol pulía sus armas, ya sucias con tanta sangre Moblin; Aleph limpiaba los caballos; mientras Kifan y Cytla recogían las cosas del desayuno y apagaban el fuego, para no provocar un incendio. Ya al orden del mediodía ensillaron a los caballos y partieron nuevamente con dirección a la ciudadela. Decidieron galopar, ya que tenían que llegar al castillo a mas tardar mañana.

Unas 4 horas a caballo habrían de pasar antes que el grupo llegara a detenerse en una intersección.

-¿y ahora hacia donde, Reeguil?.-pregunto burlonamente Cytla, que estaba cómodamente sentada sobre los cabellos rojizos de Regol.

-Estamos muy cerca del castillo- dijo Aleph con toda la cara tapada por un extenso mapa

-Si, ahí se ven mas claras las murallas de la ciudadela-confirmó Regol-y si me vuelves a decir Reeguil otra vez, te juro que tomare mi espada y te la meteré en el...

De pronto, un sonido similar a una explosión alerto al grupo, los caballos, espantados por el sonido y por el movimiento de la tierra, levantaron sus patas delanteras, haciendo que todos se cayeran a tierra, mientras el sonido continuaba en el aire casi destruyendo los tímpanos, los caballos corrían despavoridos.

-auch!!

-mierda!!

-¡Diantres!

-!!Echen paja!!!

Una inmensa polvareda se levanto, mientras algunos tosían, otros se quejaban.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Kerlov mientras se tanteaba el cuerpo en busca de alguna fractura.

-Yo vuelo, así que a mi no me paso nada-dijo Cytla mientras volaba de un lado a otro, como demostrando que su innata capacidad era una bendición en ese instante.

-¡¡Ay!!…mi cuerpo esta bien, pero mi traserito… -se quejo Kifan mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo

-Al menos tu tienes trasero- se oyó decir a Aleph quien también se levantaba de en medio de la polvareda- lo que es yo, de tanto cabalgar y con esta caída perdí el poco culo que me quedaba.

-shhhh!!!, silencio-interrumpió Regol- parece que el ruido se acerca.

El grupo se quedo expectante a los sonidos, en completo silencio. En efecto, el sonido se acercaba, pero parecía poseer ritmo propio.

-Son pisadas, y de algo muy grande- susurro Kerlov

Casi al instante las pisadas se detuvieron en seco, para después dar paso al rugido mas horrible que ninguno de ellos hubiera escuchado en su vida entera, un rugido que incluso hizo estremecer los árboles cercanos.

Inmediatamente Kerlov sacó su báculo, mientras Regol y Aleph desenvainaban sus respectivas espadas y Kifan sacaba su arco y una flecha apuntando en dirección del ruido, todos estaban alerta ante cualquier cosa sospechosa. Sin embargo el sonido desapareció tan súbitamente como había empezado.

-Parece que se detuvo- dijo Aleph mientras bajaba la guardia-deberíamos….

Otro sonido, completamente distinto a las pisadas interrumpió a Aleph, era mas parecido a un silbido, a algo que corta el aire, y que pasaba, en esos momentos, por sobre sus cabezas.

-Como decía- continuo Aleph mientras seguía con la vista el sonido del silbido- deberíamos…!!! CORREEEEER!!!!!

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los demás al unísono

La respuesta les llego directamente del cielo, literalmente hablando, cuando una roca del tamaño de un camión casi los impacta encima, si no es porque Aleph los empuja a todos a una orilla del camino, habrían quedado mas delgados que una estampilla.

-¿De donde diablos salio esto?-preguntó Regol con el entrecejo fruncido ante tamaña roca.

Una sombra inmensa, de más de 3 metros cubrió al grupo completo, mientras ellos miraban horrorizados al más extraño Moblin que hubieran visto en su corta vida. Estaba de un color morado negruzco y parecía que su cuerpo entero iba a estallar de tanto músculo hipertrofiado. A penas lograron mirarlo un poco, antes que el moblin se les lanzara encima, intentando aplastarlos con sus enormes pies.

-Eso...¿es un Moblin?- se pregunto kerlov mientras lanzaba su hechizo- Gran Púa!!!!

Kerlov coloco una mano sobre la tierra, a la vez que una luz emanaba de ella y miles de estalactitas de tierra, muy gruesas iban en fila hacia donde se encontraba, ensartándole en los brazos y las piernas.

-Eso bastara-dijo Kerlov mientras veía al Moblin completamente agujereado.

Oye, creo qué escucho algo-se oyó decir a Cytla -y creo que proviene de...  
De nueva cuenta el mismo rugido inundo el aire, rompiendo las estalactitas que Kerlov había creado con su magia, dejando libre al monstruo, que extrañamente podía mantenerse en pie, aunque su sangre goteaba por litros y invadía el aire con un olor nauseabundo y extremadamente fuerte.

El monstruo intento atacarlos, esta vez con sus enormes puños, lanzándose encima de regol y aleph, quienes esquivaron los golpes con la mayor rapidez y agilidad que podían sus piernas.

-creo ke es nuestro turno, no?-dijo aleph, emocionado con la batalla

-si, acabemos con esto, quiero comer-respondió un despreocupado regol, extasiado con el combate.

Ambos dejaron de saltar, mientras el moblin los mjiraba fijamente y babeaba. Ambos dejaron sos espadas a la altura de sus cuellos y gritaban al unisosno.

-ATAQUE DOBLE!!!-

El monstruo los intentaba aplastar con sus pies, ahí Regol se escabullía entre su entrepierna cortando con su ataque circular ambas piernas de un solo golpe, mientras aleph, con la Agilidad de un gato cortaba con un par de sablazos los brazos.

-Listo- dijo Aleph cuando su parte hubo terminado y chocaba los cinco con Regol, pero se preocupo al escuchar un ruido...

A pesar de estar desmembrado el cuerpo del monstruo aun podía emitir un leve, pero claro ruido, una especie de entre gruñido y risa.

-que mierda!!!-dijeron al unísono asombrados Regol y Aleph

-imposible..es...eso..eso no esta vivo, NO PUEDE!!!-vocifero Kifan, aun apuntando con su arco al monstruo, y lanzando algunas flechas que poco o nada hacían contra el monstruo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, presa del miedo que la invadía.-esto...es un demonio!!!!

La espesa sangre del monstruo seguía brotando del cuerpo, formando una charco y unas burbujas de ahí, a la vez que la sangre parecía coagularse, formando nuevos miembros totalmente amorfos. Los que utilizo para dejar al grupo totalmente desarmado de un solo latigazo

Levantándose con aquellos miembros que parecían tentáculos, se lanzo por tercera ocasión al ataque, esta vez derribando al grupo completo, de un solo golpe, haciendo que cayeran mal, dejándolos con muchas heridas, con la vista hacia el cielo y a merced de un ataque final y fatal.

-no puede ser, será posible..-pensaban Kifan y Cytla

-que muramos aquí...- pensó Aleph

El monstruo viéndolos a todos caídos, levanto una inmensa roca, estaba dispuesto a aplastarlos con ella.

-a merced de esto caeré...- pensó Regol mientras la sombra de la roca lo cubría completamente

-no, no podemos caer aquí, aun no!!-pensaba Kerlov y al mismo tiempo que se levantaba grito- Yo no moriré por tu mano maldito monstruo!!!!

El monstruo, ya enfurecido por la persistencia del grupo, soltó la roca con todas sus fuerzas, Kifan se arrastraba para salir de ahí, Aleph rezaba a las diosas por algo que los salvara, Cytla lloraba desconsoladamente gritando que no quería morir, Regol dio un profundo respiro y Kerlov solo cerro los ojos, a la vez que el sonido de algo chocando llegaba a sus oídos

Pero la roca, por alguna razón no caía, solo sentían que caía mucho polvo...

-que..que paso?-dijo kerlov mientras abría un ojo y miro a la figura que estaba delante de el, pero solo veía una capa azulada ondeándose al viento junto con una cabellera negra.

-salgan de aquí excusa de guerreros-dijo una voz- dejen que un verdadero hombre se encargue de esto

El Supermoblin había quedado completamente quieto ante aquel extraño de orejas redondeadas y cabello largo y oscuro, ese ser enfundado en una armadura azul cobalto y capa que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos café.

-grooooooo...grooolirrrssss..coooorrrr...liiiiiixxx- balbuceo el monstruo, mientras sus ojos se hacían negros y mostraba una actitud mas fiera.

El humano ni siquiera se inmuto...

-Al parecer, tu tienes algo que quiero-dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos y colocándose en posición de ataque-y tendrás que dármelo a la fuerza

El extraño tomo su mano derecha, mientras un símbolo, un circulo de transmutación, aparecía en el dorso de la otra mano, transformando parte del antebrazo de su armadura en una improvisada espada dorada.

Lo ataco intentando darle un sablazo, pero el Moblin lo esquivo con sorprendente agilidad, mientras lo contraatacaba con un solo golpe, haciéndolo volar lejos, sin embargo y al contrario de los demás, cayo bien haciendo una voltereta sobre si mismo. Volviendo inmediatamente al ataque.

Kerlov estaba sorprendido ante la fuerza y agilidad del extraño. Pero el olor penetrante de la sangre del monstruo lo estaba empezando a marear.

-Maldito monstruo, te mandare a lo mas profundo del infierno- gritaba el humano para darse ánimos- y.. mientras estés ahí...podrás..LAMERLE EL CULO AL DIABLO!!!

Otro golpe del moblin, lo había dejado incrustado en una roca, estaba a su merced, casi sin poder moverse, si lo envestía, lo mataba.

Sin embargo, tanto el extraño como Kerlov estaban atentos a otra cosa, a una pequeña parte del pasto que había desaparecido, donde la sangre parecía corroerlo.

-su sangre es...- pensó el extraño

-sulfuro... - termino de decir Kerlov- como no lo note antes!!!

Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, y tenían que hacerlo rápido antes que murieran en manos de este Supermoblin

Bolas de fuego- grito Kerlov, mientras unas bolas de fuego salían de sus manos y las lanzaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, en dirección al monstruo

El resultado fue instantáneo, las bolas de fuego en contacto con la sangre hacían explosión, el fuego era la solución a sus problemas.

-Es mi turno- pensó el extraño a la vez corría al encuentro con aquella cosa- alquimia ahora es cuando te necesito!!!

Se alzo en contra del monstruo, el cual llegaba a aullar del dolor de su sangre en ebullición. Salto 3 metros sin ninguna dificultad y enterrándole su espada gritó...

-Guante Lautaris, circulo de transmutación... !!!Big Bang!!!!-

Un circulo de energía apareció alrededor del monstruo, a la vez que un rombo también aparecía, llenado de un color dorado el lugar tanto que Kerlov y el resto empezaron a gritar a al vez que sus figuras desaparecían ante tanta luz. Para después sentir un penetrante olor a azufre alrededor de el, y ningún ruido, ni siquiera el del viento.

Cuando la luz comenzó a desaparecer pudieron ver que tanto el monstruo como el extraño salvador habían desaparecido, sin embargo al acercarse, pudieron notar que se había formado un inmenso cráter, donde, en el fondo solo se encontraba el humano y el olor del azufre.

Esto... no es normal..cofcof- dijo el extraño mientras tosía y salía del cráter- debe de ser una..

De detuvo al ver algo en el piso, un pedacito de metal oscuro, muy pequeño, y casi negro, lo tomo y empezó a salirle un humo negro. Al instante su mente empezó a atar cabos.

-Una raza inferior, no, eso era una quimera, una creada por alguien. -dijo el extraño mas para si mismo que para los demás- alguien esta jugando con los fragmentos de Ageisha, pero ¿quien la utilizaría?

De pronto sintió una extraña y oscura presencia cerca, algo que sentía conocido, giro pero solo vio a un joven Hylian que le ofrecía la diestra

-oye... muchas gracias, de verdad-dijo Aleph mientas extendía la mano para saludarlo- nos salvaste la vida.

El extraño dejo sus cavilaciones, miro la mano levantada, para después ver la cara del joven Aleph agradeciéndole, y en un acto extraño, de un simple golpe en él estomago, lo incrusto contra un árbol cercano al resto del grupo, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

-Oye, qué te pasa extranjero?- pregunto Kerlov, mientras se acercaba a un Aleph, qué estaba casi desmayado por el golpe.

-CALLATE NIÑITO!!!-ordeno el extraño, con una voz que no aceptaría replica alguna.-tu y todo tu patético grupo

Todos se quedaron quietos con la voz del extraño, autoritaria y fuerte pero por sobre todo que expresaba la madurez de un guerrero experimentado. Viendo que todos estaban juntos, junto sus manos, a la vez que los mismos rayos que acabaron con el SuperMoblin rodeaban sus manos.

-Quédense quietos, no los lastimare...a menos que me provoquen claro-dijo el extraño mientras abría las palmas en dirección al grupo-intentare curar sus patéticos cuerpos.

Todos sentían que aquél extraño los asesinaría del mismo modo que al monstruo, pero los rayos habían cambiado de color súbitamente, de un color rojizo a un color amarillo sol, formando una burbuja que los rodeaba. Al instante que el dolor se iba y las heridas cerraban, dejando solo las ropas rasgadas y el polvo como únicos vestigios de la batalla que casi acaba con sus vidas.

-Listo, ahora váyanse-mando el extraño, a la vez que la burbuja de luz desaparecía- no están en edad de jugar a los héroes, y menos la niña que los acompaña.

Nadie se atrevió a reclamarle algo, después de la demostración de poder que había hecho contra el monstruo. Dio media vuelta y partió hacia unos árboles cercanos, aunque tubo que detenerse por una fuerte y extraña tos que lo sacudía.

-Son patéticos como guerreros, pero resistentes – pensaba el extraño mientras se retiraba sin hacer ni un solo ruido- si estos son los guerreros elegidos por las diosas, entonces...

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a aquellos a los que había sanado, aunque el sol del atardecer le nublaba la vista. Aun así pudo ver como los ojos del grupo lo miraban directamente los de el y, a pesar de la distancia, noto como mostraban su fuerza interior, limpia y pura, fue lo único que necesito para sentirse mas seguro y partir nuevamente a su destino, sabiendo que ellos eran los elegidos... aunque les faltara un poco mas de entrenamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El atardecer caía, y la noche se aproximaba a raudos pasos, en la ultima intersección antes del castillo tres caballos con sus respectivos jinetes cabalgaban, en completo silencio, interrumpido solo por la chillona voz de...

-Por suerte encontrón los caballos- dijo Cytla-sino habríamos tenido que dormir otra noche a la intemperie, cierto Kerlov...Kerlov?

Kerlov no respondía, estaba concentrado en aquella pequeña que llevaba bien sujeta a sus brazos.

-¿Estará bien?, ha estado dormida desde que ese extraño se fue-se pregunto un distraído Kerlov mientras llevaba a Kifan en sus brazos- me preocupa un poco.

-relájate hombre, esta bien-le dijo Aleph – recuerda que te cuido toda la noche y pss, después de la batalla, cualquiera estaría cansado

La puerta de la ciudadela se abría majestuosa ante ellos, aun mas con los colores del atardecer sobre el.

-Si, todo normal en este viaje-dijo sarcásticamente Cytla, quien seguía sentada en la cabeza de Regol, mientras bostezaba -aunque el humano ese era muy guapo ¿no Reeguil?

Los 3 que estaban despiertos fruncieron el entrecejo...

-Cylta- dijo Regol intentando mantenerse calmado-cállate

Pero Cytla se había quedado dormida mientras pasaban el puente levadizo, roncando como un bebé. Entraban a la ciudadela donde les esperaría una cómoda cama y algo de paz que mucha falta les hacia

Y así llego la noche para el grupo que había partido del Árbol Deku hacia una nueva y extraña cruzada, en la comodidad de la ciudadela de Hyrule, sin embargo, aun podían ocurrir mas sucesos extraños en lo que les resta de viaje

Lo deseen ellos...

O no...

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar, un lugar frió y sombrío, se encontraba un ser encapuchado sentado frente a una tabla de ajedrez donde se alzaban 5 figuras, como estatuillas. El extraño iba a suspirar cuando alguien entra al salón haciendo ruido con sus botas metálicas. Un ser aparentemente humano, llevando consigo una gruesa armadura color morado que emulaba escamas y un trinche en la diestra. Sus cabellos rubios y cortos, las orejas redondas y unos ojos verdes que demostraban una completa frialdad.

La prueba fue un éxito señor, tanto en el Octorock como en el Moblin-dijo el extraño rubio mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa de ajedrez- su fuerza aumento a más del triple en ambos casos con ayuda de los Fragmentos, pero…

Pero que Crislaior¿Algún imprevisto en los experimentos?-preguntó el extraño encapuchado con una voz peculiarmente fría.

-Si -contesto este- se presento un nuevo participante y hemos perdido uno de los fragmentos por su culpa…

Levanto la diestra por sobre el tablero de ajedrez haciendo aparecer en este una figura más alta que las otras, un humano, con una capa azul donde se veía claramente la figura de un ave con las alas extendidas.

-El mi señor- agrego Crislaior- no es como los otros, y tal vez represente un problema a nuestr… digo, a sus planes.

El "señor" examino con cuidado la figura, sin moverla de lugar, la analizó un momento para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Crislaior.

-No hay cuidado con él, incluso nos podría llegar a ser útil su alquimia-dijo mientras una mueca se dibujaba en sus labios, para luego agregar- Debemos continuar con el siguiente paso sin demoras y menos fallas, Crislaior, haz los preparativos.

- Si mi señor-dijo Crislaior mientras se levantaba y bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión para posteriormente salir por la gran puerta dejando a su señor solo entre la penumbra de aquella habitación, similar a la que existía afuera y la misma que pensaba expandir a todo Hyrule.

El atardecer estaba en su apogeo, tiñendo de rojo los objetos, preparándolos para la larga noche de verano, la princesa observaba la lejana llanura de Hyrule, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, intentando relajarse después de un día completo de actividades reales. Vestida únicamente un vestido simple de seda que dejaba ver su generoso busto y con los pies descalzos. Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por el sonido de una copa al quebrarse.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pronuncio Zelda, mientas observaba la habitación con detenimiento

No hubo respuesta, pero una sombra estaba muy cerca de su cama, a pesar de haber sido visto, la sombra no hizo ni el menor intento de esconderse.

-¿Quien?...¿quien eres tú?-ordeno la Reina Zelda al extraño que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pilares de su lujosa habitación.

-Sabe quien soy yo, joven reina, se que usted puede sentir mi poder.-dijo el extraño, aun oculto entre las sombras, con voz serena – además, se que salgo en muchos libros de historia

La Reina solo frunció el entrecejo, intentando cubrirse la delantera con sus brazos.

-Llamare a los guardias-amenazó Zelda, mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Hágalo si quiere, pero primero, observe su símbolo divino- dijo el extraño, mientras avanzaba hacia Zelda- se llevara una sorpresa.

Aun escéptica observo el dorso de su mano, para su sorpresa, el símbolo que en ella estaba, la Trifuerza, no reaccionaba como hacia años atrás, cuando las tres partes se encontraban unidas en la torre del mal de Ganondorf, ahora reaccionaba dejándose ver con un color azulado que llegaba a dañar sus ojos, pero con una inmensa paz que hacia sentir todo el poder divino del fragmento de la sabiduría.

-¡¡¡Imposible!!!-dijo asombrada la princesa- no puedes, usted no puede ser una de ellas

-Si, eso es verdad, no soy ellas, a mi me sobra algo-contestó el extraño mientas sonreía levemente- pero pertenezco a su¿como llamarlo¿estirpe?

La princesa iba a hincarse frente al extraño, pero en un parpadeo sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, y sujetaba su cara con suavidad, una suavidad que no había sentido en muchos años, lo que le impedía moverse, mientas unos ojos café, perdidos entre una selva de cabello negro, solo separada con una cinta en la frente, la miraban fija y cálidamente.

-¿Que hace señor?- preguntó la princesa, un poco ruborizada- si usted es de esa "estirpe" yo debo estar a su...

-No, mi joven reina- le interrumpió mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa- soy yo quien esta ahora a su servicio.

La princesa quedo sorprendida, mientras el extraño colocaba una rodilla en el suelo y bajaba la cabeza, dejando ver la armadura tan extraña que poseía, sus orejas redondas y su largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, Mientas la noche llegaba hasta el castillo, tapando con su negro manto los objetos, y extendiendo las estrellas en las piletas de los jardines reales.

-Mi señora, yo- pronunció –Joshua Luminaltz, Alquimista de la Luz, estoy para los servicios que estime conveniente en la guerra que se avecina o en cualquier otro menester que solicite.


End file.
